Mononoke
by bluejinnjinn
Summary: Kagome has a new friend, but she's not human then what is she and what happens when she meets sesshomaru? m-rated for language and other things duh just fixing mistakes but there will be more chapters soon promise.
1. uhoh

_Mononoke_

_By Jinn-Jinn_

…………………………………………

It was a normal day for Kagome, she had just returned home from the feudal era and was getting ready to go to school. When Inuyasha began complaining that she didn't need to be at school and needed to be in the feudal era helping him find shards of the Shikon jewel. Yet like always their argument ended with a 'sit'.

Once Kagome got to school she was late as usual, running to school trying to get to school before she would get into more trouble. She ran not noticing she was about to collide forcefully with another girl whom was also late. They knocked into each like a car crash at full speed; Kagome landed face first while the girl landed on her butt. 'Just what I needed, I've already been having a miserable day, but to make the day complete I need to land face first in the dirt.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" whispered the girl softly as she saw Kagome laying there face down. Kagome looked up from the floor to look at the girl who kneeled down staring at her.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches." said Kagome as she lifted her face to look up at the girl. The girl wore a uniform identical to hers, but was wearing a pair of knee high leather boots, and wore a spiked choker and bracelets. Her hair was so black that it reflected blue with light, and it reached farther then her knees, and was straight, while Kagome's was wavy. She had grayish blue eyes like her own.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she whispered when Kagome started staring at her.

"Oh, sorry it's just I've never seen you at school before." said Kagome giggling nervously feeling like a total idiot.

"By the way my name is Kagome and yours?" she asked as Mononoke handed her a napkin to wipe her face then she sat up from her position on the floor.

"Oh, sorry my name is Mononoke; I just started here in school yesterday." Mononoke said also giggling as she helped Kagome stand up and began to walk with her to the entrance school.

"It's nice to meet you Mononoke." she said back as they both began to run when they heard the second bell ring at school.

Kagome found out that Mononoke went the same classes as she did and was really good at math. Kagome spent her lunch hour with Mononoke getting to know each other and found out Mononoke had come from America. She was surprised to find out Mononoke lived all alone. Which made her wonder what had happened to her parents, and why didn't she live with a family member, or something.

At gym class Kagome's friends gave her weird looks.

"What's wrong you guys do I have something on my face?" Kagome asked after Mononoke had gone to the water fountain.

"Kagome you shouldn't be hanging around that girl, people say she's a witch. Don't you notice by the way she dresses?" said Yuka while the other girls nodded in agreement.

"She may dress different, but I think she's pretty nice. You guys shouldn't judge someone by the way they dress." said Kagome lifting her eyebrows in disbelief. While her friends shook their heads in disbelief as though she were crazy.

"We warned you!" said Eri as she jogged away with Yuka and Ayumi. Kagome shook her head as she saw them leave. Mononoke came back seeing the other girls run away.

"They must be in a hurry to get home." she said seeing the girls run faster as she came beside Kagome.

"Well I guess so… hey what do you say, you come over today and help me with math?" Kagome said putting both hands together in front her pleading for Mononoke's help.

"Sure why not? It's not like anyone is waiting at home for me, anyway I've been dying to meet your family." she said with a smile and they left to Kagome's house. When Kagome got there she wished; she hadn't come home, 'cause what she hoped to keep a secret from her new friend presented itself to her.


	2. not human ?

Mononoke ~Ch2

As Mononoke and Kagome walked in through the shrine gate Inuyasha started yelling at Kagome. From the moment he started yelling at Kagome; Mononoke was staring at Inuyasha's ears. Mononoke knew they were not fake for the moment she looked at them they began to twitch back and forth as he spoke. While they argued, they had completely forgotten that Mononoke was there.

"Didn't I tell you to go back and wait for me!" yelled Kagome.

"I did, but you were taking so long, so I came to get you!" He yelled back.

"Um… if you don't mind Kagome, could you tell me what's going on here?" Mononoke said almost whispering reminding them that she was there. Kagome's face turned three shades of red at how angry she was at Inuyasha and herself.

"Well it's a long story." whispered Kagome wishing the ground would accidentally open up and swallow her whole at Mononoke's answer.

"I have all the time in the world." she said lifting her eyebrow the same way Sango would when she knew there was more then she was expecting.

Hours later after Inuyasha and Kagome told her they're whole story Mononoke felt as though she were going to fall back fainting.

"I guess your going to tell everybody once you get to school tomorrow huh?" whispered Kagome; strangely Mononoke began to laugh when she heard this.

"You think I would tell your secret to all the airheads at school? Kagome a secret like this is not for telling." said Mononoke with a serious face.

"You could trust me it's not like I'm one of those idiots that can't keep a secret; you're my only friend Kagome. Besides it looks like you have enough trouble already with dog boy here." she said as she saw Inuyasha begin to pick at the corner of Kagome's desk with his claws making a hole in it's polished wood.

"What did you just call me, wench!" Inuyasha growled at her.

"What you heard dog breathe unless you've suddenly become deaf." Mononoke said with distain, crossing her arms then turned her back on him. Inuyasha glared at her back growling even louder and suddenly quicker then Kagome's eyes could follow Mononoke slapped Inuyasha.

"And the next time you growl at me I'll rip your ears off and use them to polish my floor." yelled Mononoke making Inuyasha retreat a few steps away from her. For a moment Mononoke looked like Inuyasha's older sister the way they acted.

"Like a scrawny little human like you is gonna scare me!" said Inuyasha acting as though his little retreat never happened.

"Try me." said with an evil grin that sent chills down Inuyasha's spine. "Kagome are you sure she's a human?" asked Inuyasha retreating another step, and Kagome just shrugged her shoulders.


	3. down the well

Mononoke ~Ch3

Weeks later Kagome invited Mononoke over again for a sleepover on the weekend. As usual Inuyasha popped out of nowhere yelling at Kagome about being lazy and she argued back that she needed a break. Mononoke just shook her head, she wasn't going to separate them this time it was better for them to let out some steam for now. Instead she walked to the well house to look at the bone eater's well that Kagome told her about. When she entered the well house she felt as though something was calling her, as though she could feel the strange power in the well. The well was old and shabby it looked like it belonged in a horror movie. She smiled to herself wondering how many times Kagome jumped into this well, to go on her many adventures with her friends in the feudal era. Mononoke leaned against the rim of the well and looked inside wondering if she could see the bottom.

"See something you like?" asked a voice behind her. Even though she didn't hear his approach, she felt him come in.

"No, just looking." she answered with a bored tone then turn around sitting on the rim of the well. When she looked back at Inuyasha she saw the new floor pattern on his face. She couldn't help but laugh seeing the reason why their argument was cut short.

"It's not funny." growled Inuyasha seeing Mononoke holding onto the rim of the well to keep from falling in.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it, you should look at yourself." she said within her fits of laughter.

"Oh yeah, Laugh at this!" shouted Inuyasha then shoved Mononoke then accidentally made her fall back first into the well. Upon seeing this Inuyasha just scrammed to Kagome's house instead of staying to see Mononoke's wrath.


	4. hating this place already

Mononoke ~Ch4

As Mononoke fell down the well only one thing went through her mind: 'Inuyasha, I'm going to get you for this!' When she expected to hit the rocky bottom, instead she was swallowed by a strange blue light just like Kagome described to her, then after the light was gone she hit the ground. Mononoke rubbed the back of her head as she got off the ground and looked up.

"I guess we're not in Kansas anymore Toto." she said to herself seeing a clear blue sky and not the roof of the well house.

"Well I guess we should go see the wizard and kill him now shouldn't we?" She grumbled to herself as she climbed up the many vines to get out the old well.

"Once I get my hands on Inuyasha he going to wish; I didn't know the way back, or maybe Kagome could sit him so hard he'll end up on the other side of the earth." she said looking over the edge of the well.

Just as she was about to jump in the well, she was grabbed by someone and thrown into a tree nearby. When Mononoke looked up to see who had grabbed her, she saw demon with long green hair and bloody red eyes. He pressed her between himself and the tree making it hard to breathe, and then her anger came full force when she felt his lecturous hands touch her.

"What a beautiful little human I've found to warm my bed tonight." he growled lustfully grabbing her breasts. Mononoke saw red and she was really getting pissed off, enough was enough first she's pushed down a creepy old well and now a demon was coping more the just a feel. Mononoke gave him a smile that could freeze hell, then jumped on him, nails in his neck and biting into his cheek. They both fell to the ground while Mononoke bit and scratched him, he tried to pull her off of him, but she got worse and began to pull his hair out in clumps.

"I'm not some bitch you can just pick up and fuck, you dickless piece of shit!" she yelled then kicked him between the legs, making him roll away when she let him go.

"And never forget that cause if I ever see you again I'll rip it out and feed it to you!" she shouted when she got up standing over him, and then stomped on his groin twice making him lose consciousness. Then she walked away wishing she could keep stomping on his family jewels till he became female.


	5. bad hair day

Mononoke ~Ch5

After hours of walking Mononoke noticed she was lost.

"Great, just peachy." she said with a scowl as she stopped trying to remember what direction she came from, but everything looked the same in the woods she had been walking in.

"And they say men are the ones to get lost because they don't ask for directions, but that doesn't mean women don't get lost at all. Inuyasha! Once I get my hands on you, your gonna have to adopt to have kids!" she shouted then sat at the base of a tree. 'If I ever see you again.' she though as she leaned back on the tree, letting her long hair cascade every which way. After a while Mononoke fell asleep, not knowing she was being watched.

An hour later she was awoken by the giggles of a little girl. When she opened her eyes her blue eyes caught a set of hazel brown eyes staring right back. Sitting on her lap was a little girl with a huge smile on her face and a palm tree like pigtail on the side of her head. She jumped off her lap and began to skip around picking flowers.

"Who are you?" Mononoke asked softly not wanting to scare the little girl away.

"Rin's name is Rin, what's pretty lady's name?" asked Rin then bounced to Mononoke's side and began to braid more flowers into her hair, as it seemed the whole time Mononoke was asleep Rin had been busy braiding violets into her hair in several tiny braids.

"My name's Mononoke… where's you parents." she asked after a pause seeing the girl all alone.

"They died." Rin said with a sad face.

"Then who takes care of you?" she asked changing the subject.

"Lord Sesshomaru takes care of Rin" she answered proudly as she said her guardian's name.

"So where is he?" Mononoke asked the little girl looking around trying to find the supposed guardian, but no sign of the adult.

"Rin got lost picking flowers for Lord Sesshomaru." whispered Rin blushing cutely.

"Don't worry Rin I bet he's to busy looking for you to get mad at you." said Mononoke with a gentle smile, somehow Rin found comfort in her words.

"Will Mononoke help Rin find Lord Sesshomaru, please?" asked Rin giving the biggest puppy eyes Mononoke had ever seen.

"Sure, I guess." she answered not knowing if she could help, for she was lost herself. 'It won't hurt to try.' thought Mononoke as she began to walk with Rin skipping behind her. 'Man, it's going to take hours to get these flowers out of my hair without a brush or comb.' thought Mononoke then let out a sigh.


	6. not so nice to meet you

Mononoke ~Ch6

Mononoke walked quietly hoping Rin would get bored and start talking to her about anything, yet the whole walk was completely quiet. Meaning she had to start the conversation.

"Rin, what does this Lord Sesshomaru look like?" asked Mononoke hoping to get the little girl to talk to her and get rid of her boredom.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru is really, really tall, he has really long white hair and…" Rin made a pause when suddenly Mononoke stopped walking and finished what she was to say next.

"…and has two magenta strips on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead?" she asked as she stood still blocking Rin's view of what was in front of her.

"Yes, how did Mononoke know?" asked Rin looking at Mononoke's back.

"Cause he's standing right in front of Me." she whispered then watched as Rin ran to her guardian.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Rin as she reached him hugging his leg, Mononoke stared at the taiyoukai and he stared back. 'Whoa is he ever tall, but damn he's gorgeous.' Thought Mononoke as they kept staring at each other.

"Who are you human?" he asked without emotion.

"She is Rin's new friend Mononoke; Mononoke helped Rin find Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said happily, wanting the tall demon to turn his attention to her.

"I see." he said with the same tone.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you Rin." said Mononoke waving good-bye, but as she turned around to leave she was stopped by a tug at her arm.

"What's wrong Rin?"

"Rin wants Mononoke to come and stay with Rin and Lord Sesshomaru a few days, please?" asked Rin with puppy eyes. Somehow Rin knew Mononoke was powerless against her puppy eyes.

"Well Rin since your home belongs to Lord Sesshomaru you are going to have to ask him." said Mononoke knowing she was off the hook and pushed Sesshomaru into the trap that Rin put out for her. Sesshomaru glared at Mononoke knowing what had she just done.

"Please?" Rin asked aiming her puppy eyes at Sesshomaru. 'Don't look at the eyes, you must resist, resist. Oh, no too late." thought Sesshomaru looking down at Rin.

"Of course Rin." he said feeling very disappointed with himself.

"Yay!" Rin shouted doing a little victory dance.

When Sesshomaru looked at Mononoke, she was glaring at him, not only he didn't want this strange human at his home, but she didn't want to go either, he wanted to cut this human down for her disrespect toward him, but then hid a smirk seeing Rin had tangled many flowers into her hair, Sesshomaru knew full well how hard it was to remove Rin's work, for this Sesshomaru did his best never to be caught asleep around Rin during the day.

Sesshomaru tried to remember where he'd seen such a strange human before. Looking at her made him wonder where did she come from her cloths didn't tell him anything only that she liked the color black and she was from a foreign place. She wore leather boots and a strange black skirt and her sweater's sleeves had many holes in them which were no good against the cold. She wore a spiked choker and bracelets which made her look less human. Her hair was so black it shined blue, which the little blue violets complemented very well and she wore various silver chains about her clothing. Fiscally she was his opposite like night to day, but her personality almost matched his. Sesshomaru quickly turned around taking Rin in tow for Mononoke wouldn't think he was staring, for it was the first time he had seen a human with blue eyes.

"Come on, Mononoke!" called Rin as she let go of Sesshomaru's leg and began following him. Mononoke stared at their backs for a moment then began to follow. Suddenly the wind changed direction sending her scent to his nose, while still walking Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe pulling in her strangely sweet scent. Which made him feel a strange interested in this strange human. Not only did she look different to every other human he had ever seen, she smelled and acted different. After a few hours of walking they reached the castle, Sesshomaru looked back to find Mononoke with the same bored expression on her face, which he didn't expect her to have. He thought he would see the human's face filled with surprise, like Rin's face the first time she came to the castle.

"Strange human indeed." he whispered as he watched Rin drag Mononoke into the castle. Yet as he walked in he doubted she fit under the word 'human'. For even her scent said she was something different. The more Sesshomaru thought about it, the more he desired to find out where this strange creature came from. It was the first time anything other then tetsaiga caught his interest.

Instead of walking to his rooms, he began to walk to the castle gardens to find some peace. Which soon he found out he wasn't going to have when he saw Rin dragging the other human down the hall. Suddenly Mononoke tripped over Jaken which sent her flying and crashing into Sesshomaru, they both fell to the ground with aloud smack. By instinct Sesshomaru felt how Mononoke's body molded perfectly to his, his body began to react in a strange way, but stopped at the smell of blood. Slowly Mononoke sat up on his lap, he sat up with her, he found out where the source of blood was coming from. She had tried to grab a hold of his armor to stop her fall, but failed and jabbed her hand on one of its spikes instead, creating a large gash on the palm of her hand. She sat in shock staring at her hand as it bled, while Rin covered her mouth trying to silence a scream, she so dearly wanted to release. Rin ran out of the room while Mononoke sat there in shock as blood began to leak from her wound and cover her arm. "Are you alright?" asked Sesshomaru shaking her. At the sound of his voice she looked up from her hand and into his eyes her pupils began to shrink. To him she looked like a beaten child and he notice her entire body began to tremble violently. Wondering what was wrong with her, he looked into her eyes then suddenly some thing struck his mind with a force that would have killed a human.

Then an image came to his mind of a small girl in a strange tattered room with paint chipping off the walls and the floor boards were splintering open. The little girl was playing with a tattered toy that hardly resembled a bear. Her cloths were all ripped up, which hardly covered her tiny frame, it was easy to see she was malnourished. The room that she was in was no better condition, the floor boards looked like they would give in at any moment under the small child's weight. Sesshomaru began to wonder what these images meant, when a man entered the room smelling of liquor and his face was filled with hatred as though the child were the point of his anger. Before he knew it he was watching the man beat her senselessly. Sesshomaru couldn't move what horrified him most the child didn't scream or cry, while the man continued to beat the child as she moved like a rag doll under his fists. The man left the room saying nothing as though nothing had occurred in the first place. Slowly Sesshomaru walked to where the immobile child lay, if it weren't for her breathing he would've thought she was dead. Nonetheless she laid there staring into space as though waiting for death to come and take her. Her tiny bruised face and body made him wonder what crime did the child commit to be punished so badly. Yet no answer came forward, he watched as the child dragged herself along the ground to a tiny shine seemly made by the child itself, it consisted of a small table, a candle and a picture. The picture showed a beautiful woman and the man happily holding a small baby. Sesshomaru didn't need to guess who was in the picture for it clearly showed it was the child with her mother and father before she was treated in such a manner. The child crawled under the shrine and closed her eyes, her toy forgotten in the corner, perhaps it gave a sense of protection at one time, but now it seemed that all the magic had disappeared and left the child nothing to look forward to but death. As the child seemed to fall into a painful sleep the images around Sesshomaru began to fade into nothing.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see he was still in the same sitting position he had, with a difference both Rin and Mononoke were gone. And Jaken with other servants stood around him with worried looks on their faces. He got up with many questions on his mind about the strange human.

"Where is she?" He asked without emotion, looking around the room for Mononoke.

"I sent the guards to take away the offending human M'lord." Jaken quickly answered angering Sesshomaru so much, he kicked him across the room. Swiftly Sesshomaru left to the dungeon, once he got to her cell he wanted to do more then just kick Jaken. Her face was still blank and her hand still bled, and it was easy to see the guards hadn't been gentle at all with her. Her lip was bruised and cut, and her eye was beginning to swell, her cloths had been ripped and the silver chains she wore were all torn off, and both her bracelets and choker were gone. Even her hair was messed up from Rin's flower grooming. Sesshomaru's face remained calm, but the guards clearly felt the anger radiate around him, for they all stepped away from their angry Lord lest they feel his wrath.

"Take her to the guestrooms and have those wounds tended to properly and if anyone intends to harm her again they have to take it up with me." He growled doing his best not to turn around and slaughter the lot of them.

Hours Later…

After taking his anger out on Jaken, Sesshomaru went to the guestroom. Strangely he found Mononoke still sitting there with a blank stare. The servants had dressed her in a black kimono and her hair had been brushed and tied into a bun held by a silver combs and pins. Her wounds had been tended to by his best healers leaving her looking as though her little tussle with the guards never happened. As Sesshomaru looked at her, she reminded him of his mother beautiful, elegant and regal with a touch of perfection. If she weren't human he would have sworn she was the demoness that given birth to him hundreds of years ago then died in battle. Though Sesshomaru was very young at the time he could still remember his mother's angelic beauty. As Sesshomaru sat in front of Mononoke, he mentally nodded if she had silver hair she'd be identical to his mother. Mononoke continued to stare out into space when suddenly she blinked and looked at him.

"You saw that didn't you." She whispered looking at him as though seeing him for the first time.

"Yes." He said in his usual monotone as he wondered about the strange vision.

"Sorry, I just can't keep my memories to myself. It always happens when I'm injured and see my own blood." she whispered looking at his empty sleeve.

"Good thing, your still sane." she said with relief.

"Why do say such a thing?" he asked lifting his brow a fraction.

"Most other people who have seen my memories, had gone insane and had committed suicide a short time afterwards." She answered looking into his eyes.

"I see your strange power is much too strong for a weak human mind, but I am not human." he said proudly making her look down at her sleeves like a scolded child, which made him feel guilty of his words. 'Damn that Rin is making this Sesshomaru go soft.' he thought to himself. She looked back down at his empty sleeve and whispered:

"It still hurts doesn't it?" he lifted his brow even higher.

"What are you talking about?" he asked wondering if she were talking to herself.

"Your lost arm it still hurts to have lost it?" she asked rephrasing her question. He just nodded feeling if he lied he would be betraying himself.

"Give me your hand." she whispered reaching for his hand, which he pulled away as though it were on fire.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." she said trying to reassure him. He gave her a disdainful look as though he'd be scared of a human hurting him, then he put his hand in her patiently waiting hands. She held his hand gently with her feather soft fingers, he watched as she stared at his palm of his hand in concentration. Then he felt a strange tingling spread up his arm and through his entire body making areas of his body tingle in strange ways that took his entire mental control to stop himself from blushing and he hoped she wouldn't notice the way his body was reacting. When he looked up at her, she was glowing a color blue and over her skin tiny blue thunderbolts traveled over it to his. For the first time in his life Sesshomaru felt uncontrollably aroused it felt worse then going into heat. He was about to pull his hand away when she looked up at him with a gentle smile, his face remained blank while his mind was racing.

"There I guess that will take care of the pain, till you lose it again anyways." she said then placed his other hand over the one she held. Then she stood up and left not knowing what ran through the Lord's mind. Sesshomaru looked down at his hands not believing he had both. Then slowly hoping it wouldn't fade he flexed his newly regenerated arm and hand, feeling the tendons and muscles move against the skin and bones perfectly. Sesshomaru then left the room thinking of doing some training with his new arm.

Meanwhile

Mononoke played with Rin in the gardens she half-heartedly ran from the little girl as they played a game of tag. Suddenly their game was ended when the sky began to turn dark, Mononoke felt a chill run up her spine.

"Rin let's go inside, something doesn't feel right out here." said Mononoke trying not sound worried. She quickly grabbed Rin's hand then began to walk back to the castle, when a man dressed in a white pelt appeared before them.

"I see Lord Sesshomaru has found himself a new pet, and what a wonderful addition. I wonder if he is going to start a collection?" he asked in a husky voice as he stared at Mononoke in a way that made her nauseated.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked pushing Rin behind her not removing her eyes from him as though dealing with a venomous snake, but the look on her face changed to a confused one when he began to laugh.

"You truly don't know who I am? Where did you come from human, to not have heard of me, Naraku?" He asked as he stated his name proudly, then took a step closer to her as she stood tall and boldly, she stood nearly as tall a Sesshomaru and himself.

"Obviously a place where breath mints are a very important accessory when speaking to people." she answered grabbing her nose with her index finger and her thumb and turned her face slightly away, and waved her other hand in front of her as if trying to clear the air of a very foul odor. These words and actions stunned Naraku, not only did this human not fear him, but she said his breath was foul.

Great, Kagome forgot to mention this creep, or maybe this guy went under different names for she slightly remembered his name being mentioned along side the name Onigumo a lot, but she couldn't remember what the story was because she was half asleep when listening to it. 'Note to self Naraku bad guy with halitosis, and don't fall asleep when Kagome tells you something about this era.' she wrote herself a mental note then gave it to her imaginary secretary to put on file so she could deal with what was in front of her.

"So where are you from human, such rare beauty must be missed at your village?" he asked lifting her chin with his index finger to better examine her perfect features.

"Keep you filthy hands off me, you foul mouthed snake." she said her voice filled to the brim with disgust as she snatched her face away from his offending fingers. She then turned to walk away, when she noticed Rin was long gone. 'Hopefully looking for help.' she thought as she began to walk away, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I said hands off!" she shouted then a loud reverberating slap sounded against the castle walls. This was the first time in all his life that Naraku had ever been slapped and he didn't like it one bit.

"How dare you?" his voice seething with venom.

"Didn't like that, did you. Maybe you'll learn to keep your hands to yourself!" she shouted in his face in disdain, as she reached the limit of her patience. Naraku somehow was beginning to like this human; she was not only fearless, she demanded respect from as though she were his equal. He began to understand Onigumo's obsession with Kikyo, for he became fascinated with this human. Her anger reminded him of Kagome; Kikyo's reincarnation, this made him wonder what was her connection to Inuyasha. This rang a question in his mind; 'If she really were connected to Inuyasha she wouldn't be at Lord Sesshomaru's castle. But this didn't mean she can't have some sort of connection to Kagome, for she is equally as strange and challenging much like the strange Miko.'

He smirked as she glared at him, making him wonder what it would take to break her sprite, it made him wonder how long she would last. Strangely instead of screaming when he sent one of his tentacles to wrap it around her, she raised an eyebrow. It was as though she were a female version of Sesshomaru, which made him wonder if she were truly human, what surprised him was that she jumped out of his reach before his tentacle could wrap itself around her.

"You are not human, are you?!" he smirked as he saw her land nearly fifteen feet away from him.

"Your guess is as good as mine, for I don't know what I am either." she said emotionlessly, suddenly she felt a little too calm, when she clearly knew she was in danger.

Sesshomaru's guards came out the castle clearly late, but Mononoke knew it was because they wouldn't listen to Rin because she was a human. Thinking she was safe Mononoke began to run to the castle, but was stopped when one of Naraku's tentacles wrapped itself around her ankle, making her fall on her face and awaken anger in deep inside her she didn't know that really existed. Just when she was about to explode Sesshomaru showed up out of nowhere and cut the tentacle, she quickly tried to get up only to fall back down, to find out she had sprained her ankle.

"I hate this era, oh I hate it very much." she mumbled to herself as she forced herself to her feet and started limping, seeing Naraku and Sesshomaru were to busy fighting to even notice her at the moment or so she thought.

"Where do you think your going, wench!" Yelled Naraku sending a tentacle to grab her and threw her across the garden, where luckily she landed on Jaken. She felt sorry for him as she rolled off of him, looking down at him he looked like a pancake. Gentility she lifted him into her arms and hugged him close in tears.

"I guess we're both having a bad day." She whispered to the semi-conscious toad as she held him like a stuffed animal. Slowly Mononoke set him down so he could run away as she limped towards the castle walls feeling like a walking piñata. As she reached the wall something inside her snapped she ran at an inhuman speed dodging many tentacles Naraku sent her way, and when she reached Naraku she jumped more then ten feet in the air and cut into his chest with claws that suddenly grew from her delicate digits. Then she back-flipped away from him in midair and landed on all fours a couple of yards away. Naraku snarled at the burning sensation of the wound in his chest and made his escape as he saw Sesshomaru coming at him.

Once Naraku was gone Sesshomaru looked at Mononoke who was still on all fours with her hair shielding her face. He slowly came besides her hearing her panting for air, but when he came too close she snarled at him, yet she stopped when she saw it was him then looked around for Naraku. By the sound of her she sounded just like a female inu, her pupils were slits instead of round human pupils. When Mononoke began to sniff the air and found Naraku completely gone she looked at Sesshomaru gave him a strange smile then fainted. Sesshomaru looked down at the now unconscious creature he caught in his arms and began to wonder what just happened was his imagination or did he just watch her transform into a female dog-demon and attack Naraku. Quickly Sesshomaru decided to take her inside so her wounds would be tended to, then he would ask his questions later.


	7. coming close

Mononoke ~Ch7

When Mononoke woke up she began to wonder why she woke up at all for she still felt exhausted from her frequent flier mile gift from Naraku. When she opened her eyes she caught view of a pair of cat-like golden yellow eyes, she gave the owner of the beautiful set a smile, it was better waking to his eyes then waking to Naraku's, those blood red eyes gave her the creeps.

"Is he gone?" she asked making him lift an eyebrow.

"You don't remember what you had done to Naraku?" he asked

"What did I do? Last I remember is holding Jaken and watching you fighting Naraku." she whispered pulling her arm over he eyes in an attempt to rest her eyes.

"I see. Even if you do not recall, you must know you attacked Naraku and snarled disrespectfully at this Sesshomaru." He said then saw her look at him in disbelief.

"Me, attack Naraku? I thought that was a dream, are you sure?" She asked but by the look on his face there was no doubt about it. After being explained with all the details, she felt more like a stranger to her body then ever.

"Great, just great another thing my body does that I can't control." she said with a puff of air blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Sesshomaru shook his head, yet he remembered the way she smelled when she attacked Naraku it was her same scent yet a little wilder like his own scent.

"I wonder why Naraku attacked me… I mean, I don't know him and I never done anything to him… that I know of?" She whispered interrupting his thoughts that were leading him the wrong way again.

"It seems, he presumes you are under protection of this Sesshomaru, like Rin and attacked you to anger me again." he said then told the story of when Rin had been kidnapped by Naraku. Then the room went quiet as Sesshomaru began to plan the sooner Mononoke left his home the sooner he'd get some peace.

'Humans are so troublesome.' he thought to himself.

*You know very well that you love the trouble they bring.* said a voice in his head.

'Who are you to bother this Sesshomaru?'

*I'm your conscience it's been a long time since I've been able to be loud enough to get your attention till now.*

'Leave now, you are annoying this Sesshomaru or die by my claws.'

*Ha you know as well as I do you that you can't kill me, so you're going to have to listen up.*

'Okay speak up quickly, for you are becoming a nuisance to this Sesshomaru.'

*Well first this Sesshomaru has to admit to himself that he has some sort of special feeling for this sweet creature laying before us.*

'This Sesshomaru feels nothing for anyone!'

*OH YEAH!! Then if you don't feel anything for anyone, then explain Rin I seem to miss the concept of having her around if you don't care about her.*

''She is nothing more then a mere pet.'

*Oh really, you went after Naraku to save her, and that is nothing compared to you reviving her with tenseiga.*

'That was a mere test to see tenseiga's use, and I merely reclaimed what belongs to this Sesshomaru.'

*For the love of all that is demonic… you're so stubborn you can't admit, you are falling in love with this creature called Mononoke!*

'No I don't feel such a thing, she is merely intriguing to this Sesshomaru.'

*Right and Naraku with convert himself and become a monk, come on just admit it already!*

'Make me!'

*Okay, but you'll regret this.*

His conscience sent him images of Mononoke laying nude in his bed beckoning him to her, which made him aroused beyond control. Only leaving him hanging onto a small thread of control.

'Where did you get those images!'

*I have my sources heh hehe…*

'Return here at once where are you going?'

*See ya later bye-bye.*

Sesshomaru growled mentally hearing conscience's laughter faded away into the recesses of him mind. Luckily Mononoke was had fallen asleep while he was going through his mental dispute. Then as he looked down at her sleeping form and began to wish she was awake. For strangely he began to feel very lonely, he began to feel the need to touch her, but quickly left not trusting the new feelings developing within him. As he left her room he felt the urge to go back in and have his way with her, but he didn't for something inside him was pained at the mere thought of her sprite being broken, or her hating him brought a strange pain to his being that it almost felt like physical pain. Something inside him wanted her to give in to him willingly, which surprised him. Yet the evil voice of his conscience had told him the truth, truth has it he didn't just want her for one night, but for every night for the rest of his eternal life. Then the thought of her dying made him remember why he loathed humans, it was for their short years and their frailty. For when he ever felt the smallest attachment to any mortal being they had already begun to fade away. Demons on the other hand could live forever if not killed. Then it came to mind that he would enjoy her while he could, then in time he could forget her when she died, for he decided that as she grew old and died, his strange emotions would fade and die with her. Then a something in him screamed 'no', then he saw that he didn't ever wish to see such a thing happen, so he swore one way or another he'd find a way for her to live forever by his side no matter what the cost.

After two days of sleep and the constant fussing of female servants around her, Mononoke was finally able to leave her room. After hours of playing tag with Rin, Mononoke headed to the indoor hot spring, 'cause after almost three days without a bath, she couldn't even stand herself. Once she got into the room that held hot spring she got into her bikini not wanting to have anyone walk in on her naked.

"This is great, it's good to find something comforting in this time." she whispered as she sat in the hot spring soothing her sore legs from running with Rin while scrubbing her skin with soap. Rin was small but she did have a lot of energy for such a little girl.

What Mononoke didn't know that Sesshomaru was also taking his bath in the hot spring, the only reason she didn't notice him was because he was at the other side of the spring behind one of the many statues in the spring and the thick steam from the water, trying to find some peace. Sesshomaru had noticed her entering the hot springs and judged to stay silent and let her have her bath.

Yet when he looked in her direction, what she wore roused questions in his mind and not to mention other things. He then tried to force himself to look the other way, but suddenly he heard a pleasure filled moan come from her way, and his control snapped; the beast within him was now in control and unless it got what it wanted and yearned there would be no stopping it.

In a heart beat Sesshomaru was standing in from of Mononoke, who almost jumped out of her skin hearing him breathing heavily and so close to her with out her noticing.

"Sesshomaru are you alright?" she whispered, hearing sweet voice was like a caress to his skin, which made him purr in delight and arousal.

"Yes…" he answered his voice had a husky shiver to it, which made her lift an eyebrow in confusion. Slowly and gentility she to brushed his hair out of his face to feel his forehead but stopped when she saw his eyes were bloody red orbs with blues slits instead of their normal golden yellow eyes with their cat-like pupils.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered in wonder as her hand gentility pressed to his forehead, but her only answer was to hear him purr even louder as he leaned into her touch. She stepped back removing her hand, which in return she heard Sesshomaru give a dog like whimper at the loss of her touch. Tilting her head to the side she looked at him wondering why was he acting so strangely something in her mind told her to run away as fast as she could, but the crestfallen look on his face made her want to comfort him the best way she could. So she slowly stepped forward and slowly making sure Sesshomaru saw what she was doing she brought her hands up to his face and began to caress his cheeks gentility winning her a soft purr from him and his eyes closing half way. Watching him in wonder Mononoke began to open her mouth to say something, but all words were lost as Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her passionately. In one fell swoop Sesshomaru pulled Mononoke to him pressing her body fully to his. Mononoke gasped as she felt something hard pressed into her abdomen, then blushed redder by the moment as she remembered some things she heard from sex Ed and things she saw in naughty manga and other forbidden books.

Mononoke began to try to move away when she felt Sesshomaru's tongue slowly slide down her neck to then stop and lick at her shoulder making her throw her head back in a loud moan. Mononoke's mind went blank for a moment, then suddenly she noticed they were both lying in a bed made up of soft pelts. She felt how his body nearly trapped her under him, as she heard the faint ripping of fabric that, she guessed was her bikini. She was about complain when she felt his fingers go to her most sensitive area, she had masturbated before, but having someone else's fingers do the job for you was exhilarating, she felt every nerve tingle and her body begged for more. Giving in to the pleasure he was granting her Mononoke pulled his face to hers in an open mouthed kiss, as her hand slowly went down to his harden flesh and slowly began to stroke him. Seeing Sesshomaru clench his jaw as he let out pleasure fill hiss, made her want to see more of his face being contorted by passion. So she began to kiss her way up his neck, then gave his ear a soft nip, which made him make a noise that sounded between a dog bark and her name, loving this she gave the sensitive lobe more attention causing him rub his cheek against hers. Then she yelled out his name as she was hit by a shattering orgasm, Sesshomaru's fingers moved faster making her yell even louder as a second orgasm hit her not giving her a chance to recover from the first.

"This will hurt… my… bitch but soon… the pain shall… pass and you'll be mine." Sesshomaru panted his words were mixed with growls and soft barks.

Sesshomaru's blood beast growled slamming forward. His beast slammed through her virginity and stopped when she tensed up. He knew that she would want to curl into a ball so he pressed his body against her, making her stay flat against the warm pelts. His blood beast knew he had caused her pain and began to whimper and lick her tears away with an apologetic whimper. He could feel her walls pressing against him, trying to push him from her body.

When he felt her finally move against him he pulled out of her until only the tip remained before pressing back inside of her.

"So… tight" he growled out as he picked up the pace. He knew her pleasure filled mind had finally escaped the pain and began to work with her wanting him to reach his peak, and spill his seed within her.

"Mine… my bitch."

Growling Sesshomaru's blood beast as Mononoke bucked her hips upward gathering a beat and keeping up with his youkai speed. The pleasure was amazing and she whimpered slightly when he pulled from her but squealed when he flipped her over and plunged back inside. She moaned telling him that she was very pleased and wished for more.

Sesshomaru knew that he would have to twist her around once he was done but he no longer wanted her in the position they had been earlier. His enlarged member pulsed inside her walls as he began to reach his orgasm. Pressing forward he felt her begin to climax around him. Her walls clenched around him and her body began to tremble. He finally felt it and then his seed began to leave his body and enter hers, as his body shook in release. His fangs slammed down into her neck as he felt her lose consciousness.

After pulling his fangs from her neck he felt his eyes roam over his new mate. He shifted Mononoke so she was on her side before lying behind her. His mind slipped as his enlarged member pulsed within her walls once more.

He took her many more times that night. Each one better then the last, and each one filled with love. They varied from gently to rough, from tender to passionate throughout the night until finally the sun began to rise.

Sesshomaru's blood beast awoke to his body finally feeling Mononoke would indeed have his pup. He was able to slip from her body finally and only one word went through his mind as he did.

'Mine.'

Sesshomaru whined to his mate as she opened her eyes. They lay together, legs tangled in a lover's embrace, a top the large pelts from the mating sessions they had. "How do you feel, mate?" he asked.

Mononoke gazed up at him, love filled within her eyes as she replied

"A little sore but other then that I am fine."

Sesshomaru nodded before moving down her body sniffing at her abdomen. A smile etched itself across his lips as he took in another whiff of the wonderful aroma. His scent was fully mixed with hers meaning his pup now rested within her womb. He began to whimper against her abdomen making Mononoke give him a confused look not knowing why he whimpered like a dog, she knew he was a dog demon, but the sound he made, made her think he was sad or in pain.

"Sesshomaru?" she said her voice filled with questioning, but he had fallen asleep, so she didn't bother to wake him after an entire night of none stop sex with the red eyed demon which she heard was his blood beast she knew he was tired, and soon joined him in sleep herself.


	8. dog or rabbit

Mononoke ~Ch8

Once Sesshomaru had gained control of himself he found himself lying in his bed with Mononoke beside him. Which made him wonder how they ended up there in the first place the he saw memories of his blood beast taking Mononoke again and again yet he felt that his blood beast was hiding something from him as he felt his tail wrap around Mononoke both protectively and possessively. Seeing his crescent moon on both her neck and forehead said both he and his blood beast had claimed her. Feeling her stir he looked at her seeing strange black tattoo like marking all over her body which raised questions in his mind. As he began to explore her body he saw she see didn't have hair in places humans should have, and to make matters stranger her nipples were a very light shade of pink he had never seen on any other female. He was about to wake her and ask her about her strange marks; when she rolled over on her stomach unknowingly showing him more of her womanly endowments, sending him rising again, but this time his blood beast did not take control. He pulled her to him claiming her again, she got a quick awakening by feeling him entering her again. When both his hands grabbed her breasts pulling her against him she moaned, showing she was awake and enjoying his actions. He had her on his lap gasping and moaning with pleasure.

He met her in her release many times that day and night, this went on for three days, till she was too tired to even keep her eyes open, he watched her sleep till he felt her nuzzle into his chest and let out a comforted sigh, making him soon join her in her sleep.


	9. remembering

Mononoke ~Ch9

When Mononoke awoke, she gentility untangled herself from Sesshomaru's tail and body and snuck out of the room. She quickly got into the indoor hot springs hoping that was the last place Sesshomaru would look for her. 'It's great to have a mate, but I think he's a rabbit demon and not a dog demon like Rin told me.' she thought as she bathed. Then in a fresh kimono she snuck out of the springs and into the garden. She began to feel like a ninja doing her best to hide, but almost jumped out of her cloths when Rin grabbed her sleeve and tugged at it.

"Oh, Rin its you." she gasped trying to slow her heart beat, as Rin giggled at her actions.

"Why is Mononoke hiding, did the bad man come back?" asked Rin fearfully looking around, quickly Mononoke took Rin into her arms in a loving embrace.

"No Rin, I was just playing hide and go seek." Mononoke said knowing Rin wouldn't understand why she was avoiding Sesshomaru, because enough was enough during all that time he would only stop to let her eat. She knew because he was a demon and a very old one at that, he had a lot of experience, but that didn't mean they had to be in bed till she learned everything he knew. It wasn't like she was going to die at any moment, well she knew she wasn't going to die anytime soon.

"Rin do you want to play tag?" she asked seeing her eyes begin to shine and a big smile form on her face.

By the end of the day and hours of playing tag with Rin, Mononoke sat under a tree, while Rin gathered flowers and placed them on her lap.

"I see here is where you spend most of your day." said Mononoke as Rin sat beside her.

"Oh yes, Rin loves flowers." she beamed as she began to tie and braid flowers together. Mononoke absent mindedly wiped her forehead brushing her bangs away, then she was surprised to hear Rin squeal in delight, making Mononoke give her a confused look.

"Why are you so happy Rin?" she asked

"Rin is happy that Mononoke is Rin's new Mommy." Rin answered jumping up and down.

"What gives you that idea Rin?" asked Mononoke hoping the little girl hadn't seemed what happened between her and Sesshomaru.

"Mononoke has Lord Sesshomaru's crescent moon on her face." said Rin pointing at her forehead, which made Mononoke get up and run into the castle with Rin right behind her till she came to a screeching halt in front of a mirror in one of the hallways. When Mononoke saw it she quickly tried to wipe it off; thinking it was paint, but it didn't come off no matter how hard she rubbed.

"Oh great this worse then having a pimple." she moaned sadly as Rin caught up with her and asked:

"What's a pimple?"

"You'll know when your older, Rin." she said hoping she didn't sound like a mother, then began thinking of having children with the lord of this castle, being a mother wouldn't be all that bad. She was then taken out of her fantasy world when she heard Rin yawning, which said it was clearly her bedtime. She quietly carried Rin to her rooms, where she laid an already asleep Rin on her futon, which made Mononoke happy that she was asleep, because she wouldn't know what to say to Rin if she asked how she got the crescent moon on her forehead for she didn't know it herself.

When Mononoke left Rin's room, she began to wonder what was it like was to have parents. For she barely remembered her mother, because she had died when she was two and at the age of seven her father committed suicide, she still remembered the beatings she received at his hands. The memory of her father hanging himself was still painful, if she closed her eyes she could still see him kicking away the latter and dangling till his body stopped twitching. She had been to many therapists who tried to convince her, it never happened just like many children before her; she knew grown-ups lied to try to make things better. Then her mind tried to push away from theses memories away and tried to remember her mother's face if she tried hard enough she could swear she could feel her mother's warm smile, her gentle hugs and kisses, and a faint memory of her mother singing to her, but she could barely hear the words.

As she tried harder to remember her mother's voice a pair of arms wrapped around her and pressed her to a strong chest making her mind come back to focus on what was around her in the real world. If she wasn't in her own daydreams she would have felt him coming, which made her remember Kagome saying she could be some type of priestess like her, but Mononoke couldn't see anything pure about her powers like she saw in Kagome's, which made her accept being branded a witch.

"Where are you?" he whispered into her ear; seeing she didn't react to him.

"In my own world trying to make sense of a few things that are still going on in my life." she whispered absent mindedly as she leaned into him, when he began to nuzzle neck. Then she entwined her fingers with his bringing up his newly regenerated hand to her lips, kissing it's back as it's twin held her tightly, as she felt the softest graze of it's claws it made the hairs the back of her neck stand on end and tingle pleasureablely.

"I don't know… what words… I should say… the wind has a way… to talk… to… me… Flowers… sleep… a silent lullaby… I pray, for it why… I'm ready… Quiet day… calms… me… oh, serenity… Someone please… tell… me… What words I should say… maybe some day I'll know… I don't know… what words… I should say… the wind has a way… to talk… to… me… Flowers… sleep… a silent lullaby… I pray, for it why… I'm Ready…" she sang in a low ghostly whisper remembering the words of one of her mother's song, making Sesshomaru stay silent as he listened to her haunting voice sing the gentle song.

"Where did you learn such a melody?" asked Sesshomaru placing his chin on her head as he smelled the salt of her tears.

"I just remembered it, it was a song my mother used to sing to me all the time." she whispered turning around and pressing her face into his chest trying to hide her tears.

"Then why does it bring you sadness?" he asked her as her tears soaked into his haori.

"I don't even remember her face…" she whispered as she felt him brush his claws through her hair. Sesshomaru was about to say something when Jaken's high pitched squawking interrupted him.

"Get your filthy hands off my lord Sesshomaru! You filthy human!" he shouted at Mononoke which made her tense up and turn an evil glare at Jaken.

"Time for a little game of soccer." she whispered so low Sesshomaru couldn't hear her then she kicked Jaken so hard she sent him flying through the roof.

"Damn thing, after I was so nice to you." she said to a now absent Jaken, then walked away leaving Sesshomaru to fallow her to their room.


	10. avoiding

Mononoke ~Ch10

About two weeks later Sesshomaru received a visit from the Lords of the other lands. The southern lord was a wolf demon named Kouga who was a real pain in the… you know where. The northern lords were twin brothers who were some kind of bird demons named Kotaro and Kojiro who had been good friends to his father even before Sesshomaru was born, which made them good allies and there was the new eastern lord who was a white tiger demon named Nagare who just recently gained control of the eastern lands, which all the other lords didn't know what to make of him. Which was the reason for their visit, while Sesshomaru had them around, Mononoke made herself scarce. Though the other lords didn't bother Mononoke, on the contrary she got along with them very well especially Kotaro and Kojiro, she liked Kojiro for his sweet and quiet nature, while Kotaro as some say was born mouth first and made up for his bother's silence making Mononoke go into a fit of laughter at his every joke, or half meanings. While Nagare was a whole other story he gave her the creeps by the way he looked at her, his fierce red eyes gave her a feeling as though she were nude to his sight, so she avoided him entirely and Kouga was always to busy speaking with Sesshomaru about the instability of his lands, to even look the other way which didn't bother Mononoke at all. What bothered her was that Sesshomaru was distant, very distant as though he were a whole different person all together, at first Mononoke didn't mind, but when Sesshomaru just introduced her to them as just his new human Mononoke and not a word about them being mates she began to worry if he was embarrassed with her.

He even went to the lengths of having her sleep in a different room, making her feel disconcerted and crushed, but if he wanted it to be that way she would keep away.


	11. breaking of a heart

Mononoke ~Ch11

One night Mononoke had grown frustrated with Sesshomaru's distance and went to look for him and have him explain to her why he was acting so different. She walked the halls till she heard his voice coming from the library. Sesshomaru was talking with Lord Nagare, so instead of walking in she just waited at the door listening to their conversation.

"…I see you have a lovely human, where did you find her?" asked Nagare in wonder as he sat in front Sesshomaru's desk.

"My ward Rin found her a few weeks ago." said Sesshomaru nonchalantly as he signed some papers on his desk not seeing the smirk on Nagare's face.

"Do you think she may be related to the human that travels with your half-brother?" He asked, mischievously knowing this would anger Sesshomaru.

"I could care less about my brother and his human." answered Sesshomaru angry at the situation of having to even hear about his brother.

"So how long will you keep this human?" Lord Nagare's asked knowing that he had hit a nerve.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." said Sesshomaru pretending ignorance in hopes of ending the conversation.

"You know every lord does it, every few years we get ourselves a concubine to relieve ourselves, so how long are you going to keep yours?" Lord Nagare asked hiding his hopes that he would be able to have a taste of this nymph of a human himself. For in his opinion Sesshomaru had damn good taste when it came to females, for the moment he laid eyes on the human known as Mononoke, he wanted to bed her.

"Not very long Lord Nagare, I will be rid of her very soon. Humans don't stay fresh for very long."


	12. big trouble for the boys

Mononoke ~Ch12

As soon as those words left Sesshomaru's mouth, Mononoke felt her heart being ripped out and stomped on. Mononoke quietly walked to her room holding back tears, anger and the gut clenching pain of betrayal, when she got to her room she wanted to kill something, or better yet; someone. Mononoke quickly packed all of her things, grabbing a box of jewels Sesshomaru had given her, she shoved it so hard into her backpack she almost broke it. What brought her little happiness was that Rin's room was at the other side castle, because she didn't want Rin to see her leave. For since Rin found out about her and Sesshomaru's relationship Rin had begun to call her Mommy. When Mononoke got out of her room she slammed the door so hard the all demon's in the castle flinched in fear, making all the lords that were in the castle come running. Mononoke didn't care even if Naraku himself came running she was leaving and there was no one that would stop her. When she saw them she stomped by as though they didn't exist. When she passed Sesshomaru a glare of pure hatred claimed her face telling him she had heard what he said to Lord Nagare about her, at that moment Sesshomaru wanted to kick himself. For he had lied to Nagare, so he could keep his and Mononoke's relationship a secret, but now he didn't know how to take it back.


	13. punchs and tears

Mononoke ~Ch13

What stopped Mononoke as she stomped her way out the castle gates was a hand on her shoulder, when she looked back at who it was she wished she had just kept going. It was Sesshomaru and she wanted to hurt him more then anyone who had ever hurt her, because despite what he said she still loved him, but she wasn't going to be his little sex toy.

"Mononoke where are you going?" he asked not knowing what else to say, for it was the first time he ever saw her express hatred toward him.

"I'm going home if you haven't noticed, or is it you're not done playing with me! So stop pretending you even care!" she screamed in his face making him step back in surprise at her anger.

"How could you do this to me I thought you cared about me?! Was this all just a game to you!? Was I just one of your little toys that you simply play with then throw away when you get bored?! Or is it I'm not good enough for you because I'm not even HUMAN NOR DEMON!" she shouted at him, but was angered even more was that he stood there and didn't say anything making her think everything she had heard was true.

"**What, are you deaf now!?"** she shouted even louder knowing she was hurting his sensitive ears.

"Leave at once I will not have such a lowly creature offend this Sesshomaru in his own lands!" he yelled at her seeing all the lords that were staying in his home watching their argument. Without warning Mononoke's fist collided with Sesshomaru's jaw so hard; he fell over with the force, she also knocked out one of his fangs and left a huge bruise for him to nurse for a few days on his face. From behind him he heard the other lords hiss in pain as if they had felt his pain.

"Hell hath no wrath, like a woman's scorned." said Kotaro and Kojiro nodded quietly in agreement as they all watched Mononoke run away. Sesshomaru watched Mononoke disappear into the forest desperately wanting to run after her and tell her the truth, but the damage was already done and he didn't know how to take it back.


	14. welcome back

Mononoke ~Ch14

Day came and Mononoke awoke under a large tree with her eyes badly swollen and her throat was raw from crying, she didn't remember when she had stopped running but she knew she had to force herself to get up and keep going or she would be a sobbing mess on the floor. She clearly knew what was hurting her most was her broken heart, so she did the only thing she knew what to do with a broken heart; rip it out by the roots and replace it with anger and hatred. Yet somehow her heart was damned to love Sesshomaru and love him it did she could not deny it to herself.

"No wonder I've kept you locked up, you never stop hurting." she whispered to her aching heart as if it could listen to her words. After hours of walking Mononoke saw something she had thought she'd never see again; the bone eaters well. Without thinking she ran to it and jumped in feeling her heart grow so heavy, she thought she wouldn't be able to climb out the other side. But when she started to float in the blue light, she knew it wasn't going to be the last time she saw it.

When she began to climb out the well she felt some of the weight of her heart being left behind, when she was out of the well house she saw something better yet someone to take her anger out on. An evil smile came upon her face as she saw Inuyasha's back to her, she jumped onto his back, her arms wrapped around his head in a headlock and her legs wrapped around his waist so tightly she thought she was going to snap him in half.

"Get off!!" growled Inuyasha gasping for air and began to jump around like a wild horse trying to knock Mononoke off.

"Yee Haw!! Get along little doggie!!" whooped Mononoke from on top of Inuyasha's back.

"Mononoke!" cried Kagome happily seeing her missing friend, then without thinking ran to Mononoke catching her in one of her bear hugs, making all three fall into a large heap on the floor.

"I missed you too Kag, but can you get off of me your squishing me and I don't think Inuyasha's too happy either." Mononoke gasped out as she saw Kagome smile sheepishly and got off of them.

"Damn that was worse then being sat by Kagome." Inuyasha coughed from his place on the floor.


	15. scerets and anger

Mononoke ~Ch15

After hearing all the lame excuses Jii-chan told the school Mononoke fell back, making Inuyasha laugh his ass off.

"He said I had permeate brain damage and I'll never be coming back to school! I can't believe this how I am going to go back to school or even my life for that matter?" said Mononoke in shock.

"Well, since we didn't find you after a whole week, Jii-chan thought you were dead." said Kagome innocently with tears beginning the swell at the edge of her eyes.

"You think I'm that easy to kill, weeds never die." said Mononoke crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow, making Kagome break out a smile.

"Feh, just sound emotionless and you'll be a perfect copy of my half-brother." huffed Inuyasha making her glare at him.

"If I were your brother you'd be dead by now." she growled at him.

"He's already tried, but Sesshomaru has never been able ta kill me!" said Inuyasha proudly, but when he looked at Mononoke expecting a retort all he saw was a shocked look on her face.

"I'm going to the guestroom to have a nap." Mononoke said quickly and left the two alone.

Once she got to the guestroom she took off her backpack and laid down on the bed feeling she was going to cry again.

"Go away Inuyasha." she whispered hearing the door opening and almost silent footsteps come into the room.

"How'd ya know it was me?" asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Cause you're the only one in this house whose heels are so thick the rubber on my boots are envious." she whispered feeling hungry, but she couldn't blame herself for not having eaten anything the entire morning.

"So who did you mate with in my time?" he asked seeing her give him a confused look.

"How did you know?" she whispered getting up and looking around to see if there was anyone else around.

"You smell different meaning…" Inuyasha said then paused seeing Mononoke quickly closed the door and glare at him.

"Yeah! I got laid, so what!" she snapped at him making him jump.

"You were laid; by a demon!" he snapped back.

"So." she said rolling her eyes.

"That means unless he sent you away, he's gonna come after you in your condition!" he scolded pointing at her abdomen.

"What do you mean by condition, and don't worry about him coming after me, he sent me to hell after he got what he wanted." she said her voice cracking at the end of her sentence. Hearing this Inuyasha tried to break it to her as quick as possible, knowing the news he was going to break to her was going to hurt her even more then her mate leaving her.

"Mononoke, your pregnant." he whispered seeing the shock on her face, he quickly helped her sit down, cause as pale as she gotten at receiving the news, he thought she was going to fall over and faint.

"Does he know?" Inuyasha asked hoping he's find out who was the demon who used his friend so he could kill him.

"No, he would have killed me if he knew cause it would be a hanyou." she whispered then tears were swelling at the edge of her eyes.

"I see, now who is the father?" he growled like an angry father.

"I can't tell you, you'll hate me more then he does, or even more then you'll hate him." she whispered as she let tears spill down her face, now that she knew Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's brother she was reluctant to tell him.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me not to tell Kagome who the father is." she whispered then when he nodded she looked around then whispered the name of the father into Inuyasha's dog ear, what he heard made him see flames.

"That… that bastard used you and then sent you to hell, just like that! I can't believe this!!" Inuyasha shouted making Kagome run into the room.

"What can't you believe, Inuyasha" she asked seeing Inuyasha infuriated and Mononoke looking embarrassed, Kagome gave them a look of suspicion, then Inuyasha looked at Mononoke and she nodded in agreement.

"Some bastard demon mated with Mononoke and then left her when he got what he wanted, leaving her pregnant!" he growled the left the room, knowing if he stayed Kagome would try to force more information out of him with the sit command.

"Mononoke are you going to be okay?" she asked sitting beside Mononoke.

"I'll be fine, I'm a weed remember." she said with a fake smile and then laid back down.

"Well I guess tomorrow you're going to have to come with me and Inuyasha to the Feudal era." said Kagome looking down at her.

"Why?" asked Mononoke not wanting to see a certain demon.

"Well, so you could meet Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kaede and just incase we could ask Kaede and Sango about your pregnancy, since the father's a demon. It might be different to a human pregnancy." said Kagome with a crimson blush that covered her entire face.

"Your right, and it would be nice to meet your friends too." she agreed with Kagome as her hand touched her abdomen feeling a slight bump, and sighed.


	16. bow wow

Mononoke ~Ch16

The next day after breakfast and after Kagome and Inuyasha finished arguing they went through the well. Mononoke looked down the well wanting to go back to her time after being carried through the well by Inuyasha, she hated being treated as though she were frail, but had to put up with it because of her pregnancy. Hopefully it would only last while she was in the feudal era. As she walked the path behind her friends, she began to wonder who was crazier; them for dragging her back into this dangerous era or her for letting them.

As they reached the border of the village, "Kagome!" called a girl a little older then Kagome and herself, Kilala bounded up to them quickly followed by Sango. "Kagome! Welcome back." Sango walked up and embraced her, her attention quickly going to the girl standing in back with Inuyasha "Is this your friend you told me about?"

"Sango, meet my friend and sister Mononoke. Mononoke, this is Sango." introduced Kagome remembering the day Kagome's mom said Mononoke was her new daughter, saying she wanted more then two children, but never had the chance. Mononoke allowed this since she got along very well with Kagome's mother. "Oh, Kagome has told me so much about you." said Sango hugging Mononoke.

"I hope she didn't say anything bad." said Mononoke then felt a hand on her rear then blushed thinking Sango was a lesbian.

"Miroku, keep your hands to yourself!" shouted Sango then slapped guy wearing robes, which she found out was the owner of the hand that was on her rear.

"Perv!" she shouted then stomped on his face as he was on the ground. Inuyasha fell back laughing while Sango and Kagome giggled. "He'll never learn." said a child's voice from inside Kagome's hair, making Mononoke see a small light brown tail stick out of Kagome's hair.

"Who's that?" asked Mononoke pointing at Kagome's hair.

"Oh, this is Shippo, Shippo this is Mononoke." she introduced pulling a cute little fox demon out of her hair.

"Wow, he's cute." said Mononoke as Shippo jumped onto her shoulder, she smiled then they began to walk into the village, leaving an unconscious Miroku behind.

As they entered one of the huts they were greeted by an old woman with an eye patch which was introduced as Kaede, which made her glade it was an older woman because she felt a little embarrassed explaining her situation to a girl that might have been barely a few years older.

"I see, the father of ye child is a demon. May I ask what manner of demon is he?" she asked looking at Mononoke in a motherly way as Mononoke looked at the everyone else embarrassed.

"Does my life sound so interesting? Out! Before I mutilate the lot of you!" Mononoke shouted shooing everyone but Sango and Kaede from the hut.

"The father's a dog demon," she said to the two women.

"I see why you got rid of everyone, it is strangely obvious who's the father seeing that only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are the only male dog demons left in this region, and I highly doubt Inuyasha is the father, but why did he leave the hut without an argument…" Sango trailed off, when Mononoke quickly told that she wanted to keep it a secret and that Inuyasha already knew.

"I see ye do not wish for Kagome to know." stated Kaede, "Yes, she's like my little sister and I don't want her to worry about me, it would break her heart to have her think I'm in any type of danger." whispered then laid down as Sango and Kaede examined her.

"That's strange a dog demon would take two months to be born but a hanyou should take five months, but your already showing." said Sango looking at the bump of her belly that looked to be three months for a human.

"Well, I don't know if Kagome told you, but I don't know if I'm really human either." said Mononoke with a sad face.

"Oh yes, she told me about your strange powers, maybe that is what is making your child grow as fast a demon child." Sango thought aloud with surprised look on her face.

Everybody was let back it and told when that baby was due.

"Wow, a little more then a month I can't believe it, we don't have much time to go baby shopping." shrieked Kagome.

"Why would you want to go buy a baby when Mononoke's already going to have one?" asked Shippo innocently, and Sango and Miroku give her questioning looks.

"Oh, I meant by baby shopping is; by going to buy stuff for the baby." explained Kagome as she stood there in thought as though planning the entire month. Once everyone was distracted by their own thoughts Mononoke took out her compact and looked at her face happy the see the powder on her face was hiding the crescent moons on her forehead and neck, for Inuyasha said it was a dead give away if anyone saw them.


	17. who's MOM?

Mononoke ~Ch17

A month had passed and Mononoke's abdomen bloated so big, she needed Inuyasha's help to get out of bed. Luckily they had convinced her to stay in the feudal era, because Mononoke thought she wouldn't be able to even fit in the well's opening. The day she went into labor she had grabbed Miroku's hand and almost broke it. Miroku was in tears by the time Sango and Kaede came to help. Mononoke was cursing men and was sending promises about castrating the male that impregnated her. Inuyasha could have sworn her hear loud sneezing in the distance, while he covered Shippo's ears from the foul language. After a few hours the first baby came, but the pain was still there, which made Kaede check Mononoke then she told her to keep pushing, because there was another baby on the way. The second came out easily fallowing the path of the first one's path. "What are they?" asked Mononoke trying to stay awake, as she heard her newborns healthy cries. "It's a girl and a boy, don't worry its safe to fall asleep now, so go ahead and rest." said Sango as she helped Kaede bathe them.

Mononoke's eyes shot open as she heard a voice singing and in front of her was a woman that resembled Sesshomaru, yet she had a bright smile on her face and icy blue eyes.

"Who are you, where am I?" whispered Mononoke seeing that they were in a dark abyss. "Don't worry child all will be fine. I have just come to you to beg to have mercy on my son." she whispered as she brushed her fingers through Mononoke's hair, when she raised a questioning brow the woman laughed.

"I am Kizuna, Sesshomaru's mother." she said making Mononoke gasp making the woman bring the sleeve of her kimono up to cover her mouth as she gave a soft giggle.

"Yes, I know. I have been dead for a very long time; watching over my son, has been the only thing I've done since and I know you are angry, my son can be quite foolish sometimes, yet I know that he loves you more then he is willing to admit." she explained as Mononoke saw her bright smile turn into a solemn one.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Mononoke feeling the wounds in her heart begin to rip open again.

"I tell you this, because what you had heard Sesshomaru tell Lord Nagare is a lie and I wish only to rectify what my son is too afraid to do himself, you compared to every female other then myself you are the only one to have a strong foothold against my son's foolishness and is not afraid to stand tall and speak up; which many other females have been afraid to do. I blame myself in part for I have died before I could steer my son in the right course so, I beg you to be the one to do so." she said her last sentence ending in tears Mononoke couldn't help, but feel her heart twist at this.

"I'll do my best." said Mononoke then saw as everything around her began to fade.

"I thank you." were Kizuna's last words as Mononoke's eyes opened up to the real world.

"I'll do my best." she whispered again.


	18. out with the secrets

Mononoke ~Ch18

As Mononoke breast fed her babies or better said pups, she saw there was no way in hell to hide the truth about their father. Like their father, both of them had pointy ears, his colored markings all over their little bodies and faces, his golden yellow eyes, and the cutest part was his fluffy white tail. Both were identical to their father which was not expected at all. "How can they be full demon when their mother isn't a demon?" Sango asked herself out loud as she picked up the boy of the twins, then began making cooing sounds when he lazily wagged his tail. "I haven't the slightest idea Sango." said Kaede as she lifted the girl, who gave a strange little yip like bark, which Kaede answered with a smile. Then Sango went outside the hut telling everyone they could come inside to see the pups. When Inuyasha came in he was surprised to see or better yet smell both pups were full demon, then he gave her a puzzled look that she had already expected, he was going to ask how it was possible that the pups were full demon, but changed his mind. "What are you going to name them?" he asked seeing Mononoke smile at this question, he felt a sudden deep relief. "Sesshmaru and Shiori, one named after his father and one named after my mother." whispered then closed her eyes falling into a small dreamless sleep.

When Mononoke awoke Kagome was holding Sesshmaru in her arms telling him how cute he was, which he answered in puppy barks.

"He's even cuter then his father and uncle put together." She said seeing Mononoke had awakened.

"You're not mad at me for not telling you Sesshomaru's their father?" asked Mononoke asked tiredly.

"Naw, you didn't know who he was to us at the time, and who could resist a face like this?" she asked giving Sesshmaru little nuzzles on the nose.

"You think everybody else will accept them and me after keeping it a secret?" asked then looked at Kagome as though she had lost her sanity as she made kissy faces at her son.

"Don't worry we already knew I sat it out of Inuyasha, though he was more resistant to give the information up then I thought and I almost made a crater deep enough to bury him." Kagome said with a blush as she heard Mononoke hiss at the pain Inuyasha must have gone through trying to keep her secret safe.

"I guess, I can't tell Inuyasha any more of my secrets since I don't think there is anyway to stop you from torturing them out of him." said Mononoke feeling sorry for Inuyasha, but she was proud of him resisting the pain for so long to remain loyal to his promise to her.

"Oh, where's Shiori?" she asked getting out of her thoughts off her poor friend.

"She's outside with Inuyasha and Sango, since Shippo's too small to hold her, their holding her for him." Kagome answered with a smile.


	19. bad sneaky fox bad

Mononoke ~Ch19

Much time had passed and Sesshomaru couldn't find Mononoke, had search far and wide for his mate. He tried to fallow the path she had left behind when she ran away, but the night's rain had washed away her scent. Today was no different; her scent was nowhere to be found. Sesshomaru was about to give up when heard a rustling in a nearby tree, which made him quickly send his light whip to strike the offender out of it's hiding place.

"Whoa!" exclaimed a voice and quickly an adolescent fox demon landed on the ground a few feet away from him.

"Xiang, must this Sesshomaru always remind you never to sneak around me in such a way. I may confuse you for an enemy." Lectured Sesshomaru at the adolescent fox demon, which at that moment was staring at him the whole time. Unlike other fox demons he was a black tipped, red fox demon, which were very rare. He had red hair with black tipped fox ears at the top of his head, which seemed to move every direction a sound was heard and he had a long bushy tail with a black tip instead of white. And he had humanoid feet and legs instead of fox. Sesshomaru had found him abandoned near a lake, his parents were now where to be found, so Sesshomaru took him in. At first it was hard to even sleep with a newborn fox infant crying for food every two hours for food, but his servant caring for him and soldiers training him, he had become Sesshomaru's best scout and assassin. Though Sesshomaru preferred him to stay out of danger he needed to hide his feeling he had for Xiang, he felt as though he were his son, but Sesshomaru had a hard time watching Xiang scamper off into dangerous territory.

"Pardon lord Sesshomaru, but you said strictly to come immediately if I found any clues on your human Mononoke's location." Xiang whispered his green eyes darting in all directions.

"What is wrong with you?" uttered Sesshomaru at the paranoid fox, knowing very well he had tough Xiang it was irritating every time he did such things.

"When I had found Mononoke's trail I was attacked by your half-brother my lord and to make matters worse after I had escaped him, I was attacked by Naraku and narrowly escaped." Said Xiang presenting the many rips and tears in his cloths, which to Sesshomaru's relief none were too severe.

"I see, so Naraku has interest in my personal affairs, did you find out what he wanted from you?" inquired Sesshomaru seeing searching for Mononoke would be much more of a predicament then he had though.

"Well by my assumptions, he was trying to capture me and as he said; 'Strangle the information out of me.' I would not likely wish to be harmed in any form." Said Xiang brushing his claws through over flowing hair that dragged to the floor if in weren't slung over his shoulder.

"You are dismissed Xiang, for two days of rest return to me when that time has ended and keep out of anymore danger." Released Sesshomaru with a fatherly tone and then sighed as Xiang gave him a salute, and ran off in direction of the castle, being Sesshomaru's adoptive child he didn't want him in more danger then can possibly be avoided.

~A while later with Mononoke~

A month later the twins had grown to the size of human four year olds. Mononoke couldn't believe how well behaved they were even though they pulled pranks on Shippo, Inuyasha and most of the time on Miroku, but she couldn't blame them because they had learned this from her. She wondered if they behaved was because she raised them that way or because they were demons. It even surprised her that they were already studying what a high school student would, but no matter how smart they got, they loved getting head to toe dirty with Shippo and loved horsing around with Inuyasha. For some reason Mononoke felt so alone in her own world, that she always came back to the Feudal era and began staying at Kaede's hut more then her own home.

"Mommy, why are you so sad?" asked Sesshmaru tilting his head to the side give her a curious look.

"Oh, it's just I miss your daddy." she whispered coming out of her daydreaming as she sat at the base of a tree.

"Don't worry mommy he'll come back I know It." he said with a smirk that made him the spitting image of his father.

"Just when did you grow up so big with out me knowing?" she asked as she pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I don't know, maybe yesterday." he answered shrugging his small shoulders making Mononoke smile.

Then her attention jumped away as she heard a yelp, then she saw Shiori had bitten Shippo's tail as the two seemed to have been fighting over something and Shiori had gotten the upper hand on the older child, again.

"Shiori!" called Mononoke as she saw Shippo gingerly rubbing his tail. As her wayward pup came to her she saw that she was walking in a most regal manner as though showing her superiority to Shippo who was scowling at her back.

"Yes, momma?" Shiori asked making Mononoke fight back the desire to roll her eyes, she was acting more and more like her father every day, so was Sesshmaru, but he was less solemn, and conceited and showed more emotions.

"What was it this time?" she asked seeing her pup give Shippo a murderously icy glare.

"He said papa was dead and that we'd never see him. Then he said I was too ugly to look anything like you momma." She said then sat next to her mother.

"Shippo, how many times have I told you to stop lying like that to Shiori, just wait till Kagome comes back." said Mononoke then she saw the fear on Shippo's face. Then Mononoke picked up both twins and headed for Kaede's hut, but then the wind suddenly changed direction and she heard both pups growling in direction of the forest then she felt an aura that she had prayed not feel in a long time, but the tingle was unmistakable. She put the twins down and they both gave her identical confused stares, making her give then a reassuring smile.

"I want you to go to Kaede's hut and don't come out till I come back, Okay?" she said then she was surprised at the mirrored nod they gave her then ran to Kaede's hut with Shippo cowering behind them.


	20. forgiveness and scars

Mononoke ~Ch20

Mononoke headed toward the forest feeling the scars on her heart opening and began to bleed, he was so close she almost wanted to turn around and run. 'I'll do my best.' her promise came to mind and squished the thought of running away, so she stood firm and began to walk. When she came to a clearing her chest felt as though it were about to cave in; as she came upon him. His back was to her, and at some point she didn't feel like talking so she just cleared her throat; causing him to nearly jump ten feet in the air.

Mononoke didn't know how she did it, but she loved being able to sneak up on demons and scare the crap out of them especially Inuyasha. 'All you have to do is watch the wind and watch your step.' said an evil voice in her head causing her to smirk at Sesshomaru, who was giving her an irritated glare till he saw it was her and his face quickly changed into one filled with surprise, which made her smirk widen and almost becoming a smile.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru?" she asked trying to put a rend on her internal happiness. Even if she made a promise to forgive him, she wasn't going to make life so easy for him.

"Mononoke…" he said with a pause many times in his mind he rehearsed many apologies, but now that he had her in front of him his mind drew a blank. He stared at her not daring to blink least she'd disappear like a dream. Whatever he was about to say it stayed stuck in his throat when she lifted her hand up as a sign for him to stop.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other, don't ruin it with that mouth of yours." Said Mononoke clearly irritated and was doing her best to keep everything in a peaceful course, so Sesshomaru decided not to break the silence. Looking around Mononoke saw a nice log to sit on and sat on it looking toward Sesshomaru, patting the empty space beside her in clear invitation for him to sit beside her.

Taking a deep breath Sesshomaru sat beside her, worried what she might say or do, due to her actions when she had left his home, he had to be ready for anything.

"Tell me the truth, was I really just a concubine to you?" she asked with a blank look on her face. That look tore his insides apart just seeing her beautiful face devoid of emotions hurt him more then seeing her anger and hate.

"No, I had lied to Nagare to keep our relationship a secret, for I did not wish for him to harm you; to anger me if he became my enemy." whispered Sesshomaru, his face was blank but she could see the pain in his eyes and with that pain she saw the truth. Taking his hand in her own she looked into his eyes identical to the mini pairs she looked into every day.

"Come I have two special little ones for you to meet." she whispered then got up still holding his hand she led him to the village.


	21. meeting and stealing

Mononoke ~Ch21

When she arrived at the village all the villagers cheerfully waved at her till they saw Sesshomaru and began going back into their huts, while children stared at him curiously. When Sesshomaru started to growl Mononoke squeezed his hand and said; "Behave yourself I don't want them getting bad manners from you." at this Sesshomaru glared at her, but still let her lead him to a hut in the center of the village.

"Okay you two you can come out." Called Mononoke and a pair of dog demon pups came out of the hut and stared at him. He stared back incredulously, as both pups were identical to him. Then he looked back at Mononoke with a questioning look, which she replied with a nod. Sesshomaru wanted to deny it, that he hadn't been there when she had their pups, but his blood beast recognized them as his own. Now he knew what his blood beast had hidden from him, yet he was happy that it was hidden, because he didn't know how'd he react to such news. Inside he was happy, but at the same time fearful; a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Then looked at Mononoke with a confused gaze as he saw both pups were pure blooded dog demon pups. Mononoke just gave him a shrug of her shoulders as she read the questioning in his eyes.

"They were born a month ago; this is Sesshmaru and Shiori." Said Mononoke introducing the twins to Sesshomaru who had to steady himself when both pups jumped into his arms. Sesshomaru couldn't help but, smile down at the pups in his arms, both carried his markings and scent, which filled him with pride.

Suddenly at the other side of the village, villagers began running and screaming; as a loud rumbling sound, made the small huts tremble and the ground began to quake. Then roots shot-up from the ground dismantling huts, barns and everything that got in their way. This meant only one thing to everyone. "Naraku!" growled Sesshomaru then quickly handing the twins to Mononoke.

"Take our pups and run Mononoke!" barked Sesshomaru then bolted toward where Naraku's roots were coming from, while Mononoke ran toward the bone-eater's-well as fast as she could. As Mononoke ran the forest blurred by her line of sight and her breathing was flowing through her lungs like fire, she couldn't feel her legs as she kept mind on one thing 'the well' the only safe place for her brood. She knew Kagome's home was the only place Naraku could never reach them, as soon as the well got within sight Mononoke pulled in an extra burst of energy and made a dash for it. Suddenly when she reached the rim of the well, she felt a sharp, burning shoot through her left ankle up her leg and her waist hit the rim and she dropped her precious ones into the well, to safety which made her smile through her pain.

Then she was pulled off the ground by her leg, hanging backwards she was face to face with Naraku, which made her scowl.

"You had a puppet attack the village, didn't you!" she accused glaringly at Naraku, while ignoring the burning pain in her leg.

"Of course my dear, how else would I be able to capture you, without Sesshomaru's interference." Said Naraku with a satisfied smirk, then looked at Mononoke in a way that made her nauseous.

"It was very difficult to find you, as soon as I discovered you had left Sesshomaru's fortress I begun to seek you out yet you disappeared. So I monitored Sesshomaru, perceptive that that dog had better chances at capturing you. So I've distracted Sesshomaru for you to escape again and fall into my web." Gloated Narraku as he produced some strange black bands, as his root-like tentacles wrapped around her like coils of a snake incapacitating her movement as she tried to struggle out of his grip. Thrashed violently not wanting to find out what the black bands were for as Naraku brought a large one near her face, but then she noticed a small pink shards in it.

"Shikon jewel shards!" she exclaimed in surprise only to see Naraku smirk.

"Yes my little pet these are jewel shards, these are imbedded inside this enchanted material created from my miasma to help me control you." He purred then quickly wrapped one around her neck then when he started to wrap the others on her wrists she felt a sharp burning and then she watched as the melted into her skin like tattoos. Then the last ones were placed on her ankles, then he let her fall to the floor before him, she began to squirm on the floor scratching at the bands that had bound themselves to her, and she keep on struggling when she felt the bands seem to gain control of her limbs. But then she saw someone she had prayed to never see again.

"Nagare!" she gasped as she fought the pain and tried to drag herself away from him, but Naraku's tentacles held her in place.

"Such a feisty one aren't we Mononoke, I see why Sesshomaru liked you so much." Said Nagare watching her still struggle against the bands and Naraku, angry and feeling humiliated Mononoke filled her mouth with as much saliva as possible and sent a huge spit ball flying into Nagare's face; terminating his laughter immediately. He sent her a furious look then growled and leaped to slash at Mononoke and rip off the smirk on her face, but only cut into thin air when Naraku pulled her out the way.

"We are here to capture her, not kill her you impulsive twit! And if you try something like that again I will have to assume our allegiance over!" growled Naraku at Nagare, then Nagare backed up with a fearful look in his eyes making Mononoke's smirk widen. Then suddenly the pain of the bands became so intense she fainted.


	22. forced and almost broken

Mononoke Ch ~22 

When Mononoke woke up she was in a bed covered in many different colors of silk, completely unclothed what only cover her nudity was a small cloth blanket. Wrapping her body in the small blanket in a makeshift toga, getting up off the bed Mononoke's legs were a little wobbly, but she made it to her feet, and began to look around the room for an exit. Suddenly she noticed a figure standing in the only doorway.

"It seems you've awakened my little cherry blossom, I see you are quite resourceful." Said Naraku looking at her attire.

"Though I would rather prefer you would go bare." Naraku said with a leer, suddenly her hands lifted to remove her clothing, but she forced them down earning her a look of surprise on Naraku's face.

"I see you have a stronger willed then I would have imagined, which will make this much more fascinating…" Naraku purred then his eyes began to glow a deeper red and the bands on her wrists glowed a dark pink. Mononoke forced her hands down from their goal, and gave Naraku a look of determination that made his eyes stop glowing and leer at her.

"So you do not wish to give in, well then I will have this done a different way." Purred Naraku her anger was replaced by a small flicker of fear as she realized the reason of Naraku's sudden appearance.

Before she could do anything, with her inhuman speed, Naraku caught Mononoke's throat and pushed her to the ground. Mononoke clutched the firm hand around her neck in an attempt to remove it, but it was useless. She struggled, lashing out her legs, but that was hopeless as well. Naraku straddled Mononoke's hips, catching her wrists and held them both high above her head on the ground with one arm. He was already rock hard.

"Let me go!" Mononoke yelled, trying to rip her hands away from Naraku's grip.

"Silence, bitch!" Naraku ordered. He couldn't wait any more. His mind was clouded with lust and any other thoughts were blocked out of his head. He couldn't think straight. The heat of her body drove him crazy and above that, the hint of fear in Mononoke's eyes was even more intoxicating. With his other hand, he ripped away Mononoke's tunic, raking the skin underneath as well. Mononoke flinched and blood started oozing out from the three cuts across her chest.

Naraku leaned down and licked the blood off of Mononoke's wound. The metallic tasted of it turned him on more. Mononoke clenched her teeth when she felt a stinging sensation as Naraku's fangs grazed the cuts. Naraku lifted his head and removed his clothing as well as Mononoke's.

Seeing Mononoke's nude body, Naraku smirked and said, "I see you, desire me as well."

"Shut up, you fucking bastard, that would never happen!" Mononoke snapped back.

Naraku replied by covering the Mononoke's lips with his own, crushing and bruising them as if he were punishing her. Mononoke struggled to tear her lips away, but it was useless. He then traveled down to the female's neck. He kissed, sucked and bit on the skin. Mononoke refused to respond to those arousing ministrations and suppressed her moan.

"What's wrong, Mononoke?" Naraku asked teasingly.

"You always yell for Sesshomaru, to take you when he does this."

Mononoke wanted to do just that, but the anger at what Naraku was doing to her made her refuse to do so, especially he wasn't Sesshomaru, and she wondered how did he know about her and Sesshomaru, but then Naraku transformed into Sesshomaru making her want to cry out for him. Instead she just shut her eyes tightly and a slight blush appeared on her face. Her body was soaked in sweat.

"Refusing to answer now, are we?" Naraku said and without even preparing Mononoke for entering, he plunged into her.

Mononoke yelled in pain and she raked the floor with her claws that appeared on her digits. Naraku pulled out and plunged into her again with full force, not giving a damn about how Mononoke felt, earning another scream from her.

"Mmmm, you're tighter then ever", Naraku commented with Sesshomaru's voice, his face filled with sick passion.

Mononoke's breath came in gasps as the pain was tremendous. Naraku decided to change positions and grabbing Mononoke's ebony hair, he yanked her up and slammed her into a wall. Throwing one leg over his shoulder, Naraku thrust into Mononoke again and increased his pace. Mononoke's back scraped against the wood chips, drawing more blood. Naraku thrust into Mononoke ruthlessly, seeking his own release.

"Nnnnhh….Stop, it hurts!" Mononoke cried out.

"AH!"

Mononoke's cries only made Naraku to move faster.

Mononoke clutched Naraku's sweat soaked shoulders in pain. Even through all her times with Sesshomaru, the taiyoukai had never treated her like this. He was always gentle, but Naraku was different. Naraku was so violent.

"N-no! It's too deep!" Mononoke cried out in agony once more. "Naraku, please stop!"

Even though his name was called out due to the pain he was causing, it added on to his lust.

Sharp, lancing pain resonated though out Mononoke's lower body as blood started to trickle down her leg from where Naraku penetrated her. The way the half-demon handled her was downright cruel. No pleasure came out of Naraku's thrusts for Mononoke. Any signs of pleasure were overpowered by pain.

"Nngg…AH!" Naraku moaned as he came. He slowly pulled out, his breathing was rapid. Mononoke's eyes were still shut tightly. Then the moment that Mononoke had been fearing from the start had come.

Naraku lowered his head to Mononoke's neck.

"Don't do it", Mononoke said weakly, barely above a whisper. "Please let me go."

Naraku didn't listen. He bared his fangs and bit down on the tender skin, drawing blood. Mononoke hissed at the burning sensation.

"No", Mononoke thought. "He's marking me as his."

Naraku licked the blood away and drew back his head. He finally let the Mononoke go. Mononoke was too exhausted to see any more and collapsed to the ground, blacking out.

Panting and covered in sweat Naraku leered down at her and snickered down at her while caressing her face wiping her tears.

"There is no need to cry my cherry blossom, for now you will no longer have a will of your own to have such a pathetic need to be noncompliant of my needs." Moaned Naraku then produced a new black band and placed it on her forehead, which forced her body completely still she felt her entire body under his control as if dreaming with her eyes open, then he let her hands free. His eyes glowed red and she felt herself smile at him and caress his face, bringing a vicious smile to his face. As inside her mind she fought helplessly to gain control of herself.

"You are mine. You are mine, you hear me? You will belong to me forever. I am your master. You are mine," Naraku hissed into her ear, and her head was nodding to him with a smile and she heard herself say; "Yes, master." It made her feel nauseated, which made her wonder if her mind could vomit. Strangely as she looked into his eyes she saw he wasn't satisfied for some reason, Mononoke was just hopeful that he would just stop defiling her body. She strangely felt as if it was another mind was controlling her body. Which she fought with all her might, which forced her body to roll away from Naraku's body, then started banging and scratching at her forehead. She felt the other person in her head begging her to stop, while Naraku pried her hands away from her face with an astonished look on his face. "Stop this!" he snarled at Mononoke the other person in her mind tried to comply but Mononoke shouted. "Never!!!!" as she looked into his eyes which were glowing ferociously, made her look away as the voice of the other person in her mind pleaded for her to stop, but she just got angrier.

"Shut up!!!" she roared and her body began to transform in the monster she hid deep inside herself. It snarled mercilessly at Naraku even if he had Sesshomaru's exterior, he could never be him, for he could mimic Sesshomaru's exterior, but he could never mimic Sesshomaru's delicious scent. She then swiped her claws across his face, but then she collapsed and turned back losing the strength to fight and she tried to get back up to attack Naraku, but was exhausted to fight any longer.

"I see, why Lord Sesshomaru would pick such a exotic beauty, you have a great deal strength behind that beauty. This is incredible; not only I have such a sweet pet, but also the perfect weapon." Said Naraku conceitedly wiping the blood from his cheek and licking his hand lustfully and then ravage her body several times.

After Naraku was done with her Nagare walked into the room. Mononoke had retreated into the back of her mind and the other mind was in control.

"Why Lord Nagare, I am honored that you have come up to see me after all you must be occupied with all the affairs in the eastern regions." Said the other mind to Nagare lustfully which made him give her a toothy grin.

"I see Naraku has made you a very compliant slave. Come here and pleasure me, my pet." Commanded Nagare after sitting on the bed, which she obeyed promptly climbing onto his lap. She quickly helped Nagare undress, while paying special attention to rubbing her body against what seemed to be his most sensitive places. She was driving him wild, once he was completely bare he scooped her up and impaled her with a low moan.

Flesh slapped together as two were caught in a rhythmic dance of desire and pleasure. Hearts racing and breaths lost with the others kiss.

Mononoke could feel his youki rise as he was close to his end, she egged him on grinding her hips against his, trying to take in the whole of his length with out hurting herself.

"Nagare, Faster" she demanded to the demon about her. He slammed into her, causing her to cry out in pain, instantly he stopped.

"I'm sorry" he panted as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"It's ok, just go," she whispered into his ear. Nagare took her hardened nipple into his mouth and began to nip at her. She giggled as his clawed hands traced lines at the sides of her hips.

"Nagare, please can you stop that and work" she demanded and he did not listen.

Placing her hands on his chest, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him into her. Quickly she flipped him over and Mononoke began to move at her own pace, giving herself the much-earned pleasure, she deserved.

"Mononoke, please stop my blood beast…" he began growling, like a feral cat. His eyes turned a raging purple and yellow acid dripped onto the sheets from his hands. Mononoke did not stop.

He growled again, this time it was more like a roar. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and brought him into a contemptuous kiss. She traced over his fangs with her tongue and Nagare moaned.

"Nagare, give me more, show me all you have," She whispered into his ear.

Her face rested in the crook of his neck as she continued to grind, taking in his full length each time. She could feel his body thrash and shudder he was changing drastically. His claws were longer and his abilities were showing. Acid, Fangs and pointed ears meant one thing; a tiger demon. She looked up and saw his eyes were closed he was in pain. Three ebony strips across each of his cheeks, and a royal blue six peaked star in the middle of his forehead. He had ebony strips on his arms, legs, and torso and his hair was a lighter shade of heavily silver, with jet black strips.

Minutes later she came and so did he, the two were in unison. His fangs elongated and his bit down hard on her breast tasting her blood. She screamed in pain and began to lose conscience, she saw he was giving her a face full of satisfaction, as she saw his true tiger nature was fighting to come out, but just faded away. Even unconscious he took of her body and then he left her laying in bed. Yet when he looked back at her sleeping form he felt he was not satiated, but he just left the room.


	23. ordered to kill

Mononoke Ch~23

When Mononoke's mind decided to awaken again, but this time she was dressed like some sort of ninja standing right next to Naraku and a young boy dressed the same way, but instead of yellow and black she wore all black. They were staring down at a priestess that looked a lot like Kagome. "Kagome?" Mononoke uttered flatly and Naraku smiled and looked at Mononoke and said; "Not to worry my cherry blossom this is not Kagome, but Kikyo. She has been quite a nuisance to me will you rid me of her my pet." Thankfully he was no longer wear Sesshomaru's form anymore. Mononoke just looked at the woman and saw she was some kind of zombie and shrugging her shoulders Mononoke thought why not, for once she agreed with Naraku and the other person in her head, what would be wrong with killing someone whom was already dead.

Then dropping to all four Mononoke gave an ominous growl at the priestess, which quickly drew a bow and arrow, pointing the arrow at Mononoke. Before she could shoot the arrow, Mononoke tackled her to the ground, Kikyo tried to use her purifying power on Mononoke, but it didn't work.

Mononoke's true nature forced it's way out and Mononoke punched Kikyo in the chest, but Kikyo's chest gave way and Mononoke's fist went right though her with the crunching sound of a breaking ceramic vase. Mononoke jumped off Kikyo and stepped back as she saw glowing orbs spew out of the gapping hole in Kikyo's chest, which got bigger and bigger as she began to crumble into dust. All the while Mononoke just stared at her disintegrating quarry, she heard someone charging their way.

Inuyasha broke the tree line to see Kikyo disintegrate at Mononoke's feet, but she didn't seem to be the same person he knew, her eyes seemed as blank as Kohaku's meaning she was also under Naraku's control. Yet Inuyasha didn't care for he was going to kill her anyway for killing Kikyo and began charging at her.

"Stop Inuyasha you'll hurt Kohaku and Mononoke!" shouted Sango from Kilala's back as Inuyasha took out tetsaiga almost cut Mononoke in half if she didn't flip out of the way, then her claws cut across his face, as she gave him a bloodcurdling growl.

"Come back here you bitch, I'm going to kill you for killing Kikyo!" barked Inuyasha charging after Mononoke's retreating form, when out of the blue Sesshomaru smashed into Inuyasha stopping him from hurting Mononoke.

"Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing you bastard!" shouted Inuyasha getting up from the floor.

"Stopping you from hurting what belongs to this Sesshomaru." Growled Sesshomaru and backhanded Inuyasha making him fall to the ground.

"Are you so obsessed with that atrocious shell that you, have forgotten about your human; that is truly living and breathing at this moment." Sesshomaru growled loudly pointing at Kagome making Inuyasha back down in shame, while Mononoke stared at Sesshomaru in confusion as the other mind in her head growled at him she stared at him wondering if her eyes were fooling her.

Then Sesshomaru was suddenly attacked by Naraku's tentacles, then out of nowhere Mononoke bulldozed right through the team knocking everyone off their feet, but Sesshomaru; whom simply jumped out of the way.

Staring at Mononoke's blank eyes, Sesshomaru knew he had no choice, but to fight her. As she lunged again Sesshomaru block her claws and threw her back with his arm and used his poison whip keep her back.

It surprised him how well she dodged and how close she came to him and left several shallow cuts on his being.

She gave him more trouble fighting then Inuyasha because strangely she was faster and oddly much more skilled then Inuyasha. Bizarrely when Mononoke went for his face and leaving cuts across his cheek, she stopped and stared at him, then at her hand, which her claws were covered in blood. Her eyes were turning from blank to emotional, which stopped him from attacking her again, and began to watch her.

Mononoke fought the other mind as she saw Sesshomaru right in front of her, and she wanted to run into his arms and cry, but she felt too filthy to even touch him. While the other person in her mind wanted to kill him, because she was faithful to Naraku and didn't wish to leave his side. Which she angrily growled at Mononoke to do the same, but Mononoke was cursing the other mind calling her a stupid gullible slut and she had no right to order her around. Then as she argued with the voice in her head changed, she then noticed that the voice was none other then Naraku's voice, only he tried to sound feminine to convince her it was another mind in her head.

Mononoke's anger over won Naraku's mind control and her true self broke out and with her long claws she clawed at the bands on her forehead, neck, wrists and ankles, becoming a bloody mess.

Everyone stood paralyzed around her watching her claw at herself like a rabid, lunatic the only one who moved was Kagome, who was helping her remove the strange bands.

Seeing what was happening Naraku tried to attack Kagome, but Sesshomaru attacked him and Inuyasha joined in to attack Naraku, forcing him to leave. Naraku cursed at them for taking what he though was his, but left to save his own life.

Once Kagome had removed all of the bands, Mononoke was unconscious and she was a bloody mess of cuts and rips to her arms legs and face. Sesshomaru lifted Mononoke into his arms and began to walk in direction of Kaede's village, with Kagome trailing behind him.

"Where the hell are you going!?" shouted Inuyasha at Kagome as she still kept walking.

"To go help Mononoke, or have you forgotten she been more then just a sister to us." Growled Kagome at Inuyasha who was shocked back into the real world, as he saw that not only Kagome was fallowing Sesshomaru, but so was Sango with Kohaku in her arms. Which made everybody else follow with Inuyasha on their tail sulking.


	24. wounds bandages can't heal

Mononoke Ch~24 

At Kaede's hut Mononoke laid down on a mat with extensive bandages on her arms and legs, her throat and face were also covered in bandages. When Kaede checked her body for extra wounds Kaede had found that Mononoke had been raped repeatedly, her inside looked ripped apart by knives thought Kaede. Sesshomaru already knew this by the scent of her, and wanted to extract revenge on Naraku and Nagare for torturing Mononoke in such ways, but tending to Mononoke was more important then revenge. Sesshomaru, Sango and Kaede watched over Mononoke while Kagome sat near by, taking the Shikon jewel shards out of the bands Mononoke had on. Sesshomaru looked down at his unconscious mate and smelled it, his blood beast wanted to deny it, Sesshomaru himself was in shocked horror at; not only Mononoke had been, violated, injured and humiliated, but had something more that added insult to injury. She was now carrying pups from both Naraku and Nagare, which made him curse them tenfold. Though Sesshomaru thanked what ever was holy that the mark that Naraku intended to leave on Mononoke had erased since his mark was there first and had a stronger claim on Mononoke because she had accepted their mating. Which proved to Sesshomaru that he was more to her then just the father of her children.

He desired Naraku's demise even more as he helplessly watched her face transform from one pained expression to another, while also crying out and pleading out with incomprehensible words from dreams and nightmares she couldn't awaken from. It was as though she was being tortured by an unseen force, but no matter how they tried to awaken her, but she couldn't regain consciousness even though her wounds have all healed. Which made everyone feel powerless, as they saw Mononoke suffer as she fought the invisible forces that tormented her in her sleep.

Not knowing if it would help, Sesshomaru gently placed his lips on the mating mark he had placed on Mononoke's neck. Hear her sigh in her sleep and gentle tears leave her eyes, he knew he had done right, for now she was sleeping in utter peace. Now her sleep was undisturbed by nightmares, and Sesshomaru stayed ever vigilant of her as the twins stayed nearby hoping their mother would awaken soon, with Xiang's watchful eyes on them.


	25. nightmare damage

Mononoke Ch~25

~~~~~~~~~~~NIGHTMARE~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Mononoke dreamed she remembered every disgusting thing she had done for Naraku; she rode on a cloud of air until she heard the sound of a scream of terror. she landed on the ground and saw that it was a village under attack by a demon. She decided that this demon would be the first one to assist her in a way to show her devotion to Naraku.

"Demon. I challenge you," She said to the creature.

"I'll devour you, human." It said with its mouth open heading towards her.

She summoned a burst of flame in her hand sent it at the demon. "I'll be the one devouring you demon. You shall aid in my pledge to greatness. I will leave this pathetic form of humanity and become what Naraku has desires for me to." She said as the blast burned the legs off the demon.

The creature let out a pained scream and She laughed at its pain. She sent out another blast of fire that killed the demon. The demon was dead and burnt. She tore a chunk out of the demon's dead body and ate it. She felt something inside her change when She took the first bite.

She ate as much of demon that she could hold in her stomach and heard cheering in the distance. She turned and saw a village of humans cheering, but they were all silenced when she crouched down and growled at them.

"Kill them!!" said the voice of Naraku in her mind and the creature inside of her roared to life, the creature itself didn't understand why it had to kill innocent people, but if it was to protect its mistress it would do anything.

"Quick now, you can't hesitate," Naraku had said, and had showed her how to rip out a heart with her claws without going through the sternum. She had practiced on a monkey, who had screamed pitifully, and at the noise scraping down the inside of her skull, Mononoke's skin crawled over her bones.

No hesitation, said Naraku, blood running down his arm as he made quick work of the heart.

No hesitation, my sweet. No joy, no fear. No mercy.

Mononoke had attacked the entire village ripping hearts out with her claws, making clean cuts through stomachs, torsos, heads, and faces. It was all chaos as she saw many she had cut open fall lifeless to the ground while one tried to run with his intestines tangling around his legs.

Mononoke ground her teeth and tried to block the screams and shouts from her skull, but it was no use; they grated down the inside of her brain like fingernails. Yet suddenly the screaming had stopped and at her feet laid a village at waste. Thankfully their were no children among the corpses at her feet, nor any women just a bunch of men and some samurai, which made her wonder where were the women and children of the village.

But she began to regret that thought when she saw a woman hugging her two children close by inside a hut.

Mononoke began to walk towards them when suddenly the woman threw her children behind her and begged her not to harm them at her feet. Mononoke just looked down at the woman then turned around and walked away.

Looking at the many bodies that littered the ground, then a chill ran up her spine, and a foul taste ran over her tongue and through out her mouth, she knew what this meant, suddenly by her own will Mononoke shouted; "Run for your lives!!" to the top of her lungs and all women and children ran out of their huts and out of the village.

And abruptly a huge group of demons were heading straight to the village she was in.

Mononoke ran harder and harder as she neared the edge of the village. Her skin crawled and her lungs burned, but all she could see was the darkness that had turned the sky into a black and purple bruise. Then, with a loud crackle, the clouds burst apart like a lanced wound, and the air was filled with the sound of a hundred voices raised in one unholy roar.

Mononoke squinted, making out a stream of writhing bodies that flowed into the village with bloodthirsty eagerness. It looked like a hurricane had hit, funneling into the small settlement, and tearing it apart.

A split-second later, Mononoke heard the first of the screams in the distance.

Ignoring the protests of her body, she pressed on. Mononoke stared up into the sky in frozen horror. There were so many youkai that she couldn't make out a sliver of blue. The black and red aura of their bloodlust hung thickly in the blisteringly hot air. Mononoke closed her watering eyes against the acrid, poisonous smoke. Her ears rang with human screams and lower, inhuman cries.

Then, the very earth seemed to heave in protest beneath Mononoke. Mononoke looked around rapidly, trying to take stock of the situation through the thick haze of smoke and youkai that obscured everything in darkness and chaos. Her stomach clenched into a tight knot, eyes widening in shock.

Mononoke's hands clenched into fists, and her head bowed as she squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them, she blinked at the sight of her boots, now covered in human blood, and she fought the nausea that threatened to overtake her. She had no time for hiding and trembling. Only minutes had passed since the onset of the attack, and there was no telling how many people were going to be able to escape with their lives.

Impatiently, she wiped her wet eyes with the heel of her hand. This was what she had been training for. She was scared, Mononoke knew that she was alone, but she had to fight if she wanted to live to see tomorrow.

She felt the fire of resolve unfurling in her veins. Steel stiffened her spine, and the muscles in her body tensed in readiness and her instincts coiling up like a snake ready to attack.

The ground shook again, and the roaring overhead intensified with every tremor. There was less screaming now, and Mononoke tried not to think about what that meant, or what the smell of burning meat signified.

Mononoke heard a child shrieking, and turned. Above her, a seven-headed dragon leered downward, bringing its red, armored tail around to lash at her. She raised her arm to shield her body, now pulsing with violet fire, and heard its hissing shriek of pain as her energy burned through its flesh. She flexed her fingers into a fist, and brought her arm down sharply, feeling her gorge rise. Her forearm scorched its way through scale, flesh, and bone. Then she watched the child run to her mother and they both ran away.

The beast above her snarled in pain and flung itself away from her to regroup. Its eyes glowed a bright, clouded crimson. Then, it extended a clawed hand, and lunged downward trailing smoke, its body uncoiling in the air like a striking serpent.

Mononoke's eyes darted rapidly as she attempted to gauge the speed and trajectory of its descent. Her mouth set in a firm line as she tried to calculate her chances.

The beast was a little slow due to its sheer size. Its movements were off balance after the wound she had dealt to its tail.

She could do this.

Mononoke watched yet another youkai fall to the ground with a sickening impact. It dissolved into a broken mass of muscle and bone in the reddened dirt, with her claw marks projected on what was left of its skull.

There were so many, she thought dully. Too many. She had stopped counting, but every time one fell, another was there to take its place.

She turned and raced through the town, wondering where all the youkai had gone. It was suddenly and eerily quiet. Her arms and legs ached from fighting, and she was vaguely aware of several cuts and bruises that she would have to tend to later. Luckily, the rush of adrenaline was still raging through her, and none of her injuries felt terribly serious.

Blinking tears from her eyes, Mononoke scanned the wreckage of buildings, and that scorched and ruined fields beyond. She looked at the ground only as often as she had to in order to avoid debris. It was hard to blind herself to the corpses that littered the once-bustling village.

Later, she would have to deal with this, not now. Just now, she didn't have time. The youkai hadn't suddenly and mysteriously disappeared.

Mononoke's relief at her unexpected reprieve faded, and a hard ball of fear congealed in her belly.

Where had they gone?

"Demoness."

The voice was rough and filled with anticipation. Mononoke whirled to see two compact, reptilian youkai advancing on her. She narrowed her eyes, and reached back to pull the staff free from the hut's frame. She wrapped her hands firmly around the dark, almost petrified wood, and swung it experimentally, only half-noticing the near-perfect balance of it before one of the youkai charged her with blinding speed. She didn't even stop to think why did she get the staff, all she knew was a long fight was ahead of her and there was no stopping it.

Mononoke leapt back into a defensive crouch, staff held protectively in front of her, and flared with purple light, trying to push her energy outward and make a shield. Kagome had tried to show her how to do this, but Mononoke's attempts were usually less than successful. At this point, Mononoke no longer had any other choice; her opponent was too fast, and her muscles were already burning from the strain of battle. She couldn't even see where her foe had gone.

To her left, Mononoke saw a sudden flash of its glowing red eyes. It was bearing down on her fast. Mononoke did all she could to evenly distribute energy through her barrier, and then braced for impact, though she was sure that the youkai would be able rip out her throat with its large jaws before she even felt it.

However, before it reached her, she heard it emit an injured howl. The youkai lay in front of her, repelled by her shield, but only mildly stunned from its brief contact with her purifying energy. She would have to take advantage of its momentary confusion, or she would be a goner.

Leaping back to her feet with almost inhuman speed, Mononoke ran forward, and speared the glowing fist through its midsection with all her strength, preventing it from recovering for another attack. Then, as it hissed at her, grasping for her with narrowed, slit eyes, she yanked her arm free of its ribcage, seized one end of her found weapon, and whipped the other end downward.

The smooth wood of her weapon bit through the creature's neck before it could roll free. She closed her eyes as she felt her staff crunch through bone, severing the youkai's head. She tried to stop and think of the pain her body was going through, but ignored the pain nor did she think of the feeling in her legs and arms as her muscles coiled with a new energy.

The other youkai backed away slightly. "Demoness," it repeated in a flat, sibilant voice.

Mononoke slowly straightened to face it, quivering with anger. "What?" she asked quietly. She took a step forward. "Where did the rest go?"

A slow smile cracked the youkai's wide, leathery face. It clenched and unclenched its clawed hands, and then coiled in preparation to spring.

"Shikon no Tama." Mononoke's face froze into a mask of revulsion as the words spilled from the creature's cracked lips in measured, robotic syllables. They had come for her not the village, which made her sick at their irrationality.

Mononoke's eyes widened in horror, even as she kicked the youkai backwards and then cut cleanly through its scaly body with her staff.

Mononoke threw her head back and raised her hoarse voice in a battle-cry, as daylight slowly died.

It took everything in her to prevent her body from slumping in fatigue.

She couldn't even count how many youkai she had killed, how many heads she had severed. Her body and clothes were steeped in with their reeking blood, and now, she could only lash out furiously with what strength she had left. Her store of spiritual energy wasn't going to last much longer before giving out, she knew this. Mononoke despaired to think that she would fail now, but she seemed to see an end to the demons in the sky… but it would last long enough her stubbornness said as she fought on and on.

Mononoke desperately summoned her strength and fought on, through the straggling remains of the youkai. Many had left, finding that Mononoke was not easy prey, but some still lingered to challenge her.

Mononoke was numb to the shocks of repeated impact that filtered up her staff.

Strike to the neck, strike to the head. Movement to the left. Turn and defend.

In Mononoke's mind, Naraku quirked his lips upwards in a small smirk. "Fight dirty," the apparition advised, one hand resting on his cocked hip. "Aim to disable." Said Kagome's apparition in her mind.

Mononoke aimed to kill, when she thought of the many times she saw Sesshomaru fought he gave no mercy; so would she, he gave no chances; so did she, he aimed to kill to give a quick death; so did she.

She pushed off into a spin-kick, combining it with a hard swing of the staff that caused three of the dark shapes to fall. Three unearthly voices merged into a dull roar.

Though her body struck with deadly accuracy, Mononoke had no idea how long she'd been fighting. She was barely registering her foes. They were only dark shapes blending into the night, existing only as meat for the slaughter. But then there were no sounds nor cries only silence, only the smell of burning flesh and light of burning huts with the corpses of demons and humans alike. Then it hit her she had done this she had killed them all. With no hesitation. No joy, no fear. No mercy.

Then she fell to her knees and screamed out in agony of her own cruelty, brutality and malice.

Yet she had to survive and she'll keep surviving for her Shiori, for Sesshmaru, for Rin, for Xiang, for Kagome and even for Sesshomaru.


	26. back home

Mononoke Ch~26

Suddenly everything had gone dark and Mononoke felt a pair of lips kiss her mating mark and began to feel calmness as the dead bodies around her faded away and only complete darkness surrounded her. Mononoke's eyes sprang open to see Sesshomaru's worried face looking down at her. Giving him an exhausted smile, she looked around and saw she was safe, lying under the same roof she had stayed with Kaede during her pregnancy. But when she looked into Sesshomaru's face again, she pulled away in fear at the thought it could be Naraku again.

Her body felt so weak, but fought it and kept pulling away till she hit the wall and traumatized by the memory of when Naraku first took Sesshomaru's form, the memory forced Mononoke to sit there paralyzed. For it was not the first time she had awakened to Naraku in such form and forced her the same way again and again.

"Mononoke…" Sesshomaru whispered slowly approached her, she quickly closed her eyes in fear as he came closer, and he kneed down in front of her and brought his face near hers almost touching and made a purring sound. Which made her give a out fearful gasp, but when she drew in a breath she smelled it her Sesshomaru, even the monster inside her purred in return and Mononoke's tear filled eyes opened and she knew her Sesshomaru's scent; it was the smell of cinnamon and earth, with soft hint of rain.

Her Sesshomaru, her monster growled gently, then her lips reached his neck and her nose breathed in his scent deeply, out of nowhere the monster in her drew its fangs and bit into the unblemished skin. Sesshomaru was surprised but stayed motionless, and then he purred in return as her monster removed it fangs from the wound it had made and licked the wound tasting the cinnamon, and rain. "Mate…" growled her monster in the dog demon language she didn't understand, but Sesshomaru did, and licked her mark in return making her calm down.

Her monster had left going back inside her and then Mononoke buried her face into his chest and cried out apologies. She cried out and pleaded forgiveness for things he couldn't even believe she could have done, he knew well that Naraku had forced her to do. As she cried all Sesshomaru could do was tell her the truth; that it wasn't her fault, and she could not have done those cruel things, on her own, that only Naraku had forced her do them.

Sesshomaru looked back at their pups, Rin and Xiang, whom watched with worried faces, and he gave them a gentle smile, then looked down at Mononoke. "Our pups are here." He whispered into her ear which made her look behind him she smiled at them with tears still in her eyes she motioned them to come to her, Rin and the twins had come to her, but Xiang just sat there till she motioned him to come too. It made silent tears leave his eyes as she hugged him close with all the rest of her family.

"Don't worry mom, everything will be fine." Whispered Xiang as he squeezed her tight in his arms as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around all of them protectively.

After awhile Sesshomaru return Mononoke to lay on the mat and Xiang took the kids out to play. Sesshomaru laid beside Mononoke, for she wouldn't let him go, even he promised not to leave she wouldn't let go of his hand. Hesitantly Mononoke cuddled her face into his chest, wondering if he would disappear like a dream, and he would turn back into Naraku to harm her. Looking up into his face Mononoke gently stroked the stripes on his cheek, then trailed her fingers to his ear, which caused him to purr. She gave him a gentle smile as she traced his cheekbone till she reached his lips, which gave her a smile in return.

"How long had I've been gone?" whispered Mononoke fearfully as she saw his face turn back into it stone façade.

"I would say nearly half a year, we had to fallow trail after trail of destroyed villages, massacred demons, and the miko Kagome's sense to find the Shikon No Tama, with Xiang's scouting. There was a time that we thought you would never be found alive, till Xiang had informed me that Naraku was using you as an assassin; killing where ever he desired. There were many coming to the castle calling you the 'Black Death'. There were many that said you were death given beauty." Whispered Sesshomaru brushing his clawed fingers through her hair, then gently kissed her nose.

"There was many stories, I've been told about you. Which to be truthful gave me pride to say you are my mate, though I should have been proud of you from the start." Whispered Sesshomaru with a smirk as she pouted at him, which made him kiss her.

"Though I would have wished I had protected you more appropriately and you would not have suffered, these indignities you've suffered." He whispered furious at himself, which she gently caressed his face to have him stop clenching his jaw.


	27. Chapter 27

Mononoke Ch~27

That night Mononoke slept beside Sesshomaru while Xiang on the futon in the next room, his body around the twins and Rin protectively, now that he had a new family to protect. 

Morning came Mononoke slept on as Sesshomaru left to check on their brood, Xiang still curled around his younger siblings like an unbreakable barrier, which caused Sesshomaru to nod proudly as Xiang opened one eye to look up at him, seeing approval from his father figure Xiang smiled and laid back down to rest with the children. 

Sesshomaru stood outside the hut wondering what to do with the new developments around him. 

Once the children had awakened, Xiang was dragged out side to play by the eager children. Within moments Xiang was on the ground scuffling with all four in a tangle of limbs till he yelped feeling a sharp nip at his ear. Scowling at the pups in question all four were giving him innocent looks, which he answered with a playful growl making them run away giggling. Catching them in a corner in turn and tickling each in revenge for the nip, till they begged for mercy. Till once again they were a tangle limbs again, till Xiang felt eyes on him which his ears went erect and his eyes scanned for a threat, but only found Inuyasha. When bright lavender met golden yellow Inuyasha blushed and looked away which made Xiang tilt his head in wonder, at Inuyasha's actions. Seeing this interaction between the two Sesshomaru smiled and whispered in Shiori's ear which made her giggle and run toward Inuyasha which made the hairs on his neck stand on end. Inuyasha knew very well that females all ages were very dangerous when they smiled like that no matter what age. Especially when it was Mononoke and Sesshomaru's spawn, which made the child look much more like a chibi Sesshomaru, and chills ran down his spine as she looked up at him with questioning eyes. "uncle Yasha?" asked the small child which made Inuyasha go into a cold sweat and silently pray that this little demon spawn wasn't going to do what he hoped she wouldn't do. "yeah?" he answered as he saw the puppy eye she made at him. 

"are you going to marry big brother Xiang?" asked Shiori making Inuyasha choke on thin air. 

"What!?" he asked incredulously. 

"Well you look at big brother Xiang, like Papa looks at Mama, before he give her grown-up kisses." Said Sesshmaru which made Inuyasha blush madly while Xiang covered his mouth holding in a laugh at Inuyasha's embarrassment, while his own cheeks were a slight pink. 

"Alright trouble makers time to go inside for lunch." Said Xiang and the moment the words left his mouth Kaede was calling them. "how does he do that?" whispered Shippo to Sesshmaru whom just giggled and ran to Kaede's hut. While Xiang just smiled at Inuyasha and walked after the pups and Inuyasha watched him walk his tail lazily waging behind him almost as thought his tail was begging Inuyasha to claim him. While Xiang had no idea what ran through Inuyasha's mind Xiang was doubtful of what the children thought for he knew it was that time of the season and he had already heard of Inuyasha's affection for lady Kagome so he thought nothing of Inuyasha's strange gaze. 

When night came Xiang put the pups to sleep with Mononoke knowing Sesshomaru would join them soon went out into the night to get some fresh air when he felt eyes on him again. Pointy-ears erect with attention as always; turned toward the sound of deep breathing Xiang was always able to hear someone's breathing and determine where they stood within his perimeter, but their was something strange about how this individual breathed as if they couldn't get enough air. 

Xiang's ears nearly went flat on his head when he heard the person moan as though in pain, making his head tilt to the side with curiosity in his eyes. Then he remembered it would be mating season soon making his cheeks redden, that it did involve such noises and heard those noises so near while feeling the eyes of the moaner stared at him which made him feel uncomfortable. And knowing the one that was moaning was in the tree nearby meaning it could be none other the Inuyasha making his blush brighten and he quickly turned on one foot and walk into the hut with his face glowing like a stop sign. 

Xiang was so embarrassed he bumped into Sesshomaru, which made him give Xiang an inquiring gaze, till he saw the blush on Xiang's face and heard the sounds Inuyasha was making outside. Shaking his head he patted the top Xiang's head then pulling him close in a fatherly hug which made Xiang hide his blushing face in his chest. Knowing his eldest child's innocence, he understood his mortification for he had had his own embarrassing moments when was young so he didn't push the subject. "Come child you must be tired." Whispered Sesshomaru to Xiang whom looked at him thankfully and walked a little too quickly to the room. 

Shaking his head Sesshomaru followed behind thinking of having a talk with Inuyasha in the morning; sadly it was going to be very uncomfortable for both Sesshomaru for speaking on how strong is Xiang's sense of hearing and Inuyasha at being found out of his lusting toward the young fox demon. Yet Sesshomaru saw Xiang as his child and if Inuyasha desired to court the young fox he would have to speak with him and Xiang about the matter. Meanwhile Xiang was cuddling his siblings that were trying to stay awake passed their bedtime yet with a soft purr and his warm fur around them they had fallen asleep in his barrier made up of his body. 


End file.
